Panem et Circenses
by LeviAntonius
Summary: -SYOT- Ver voor de eerste Hongerspelen ontvoerden de rebellen uit district 13 twaalf mensen die van groot belang waren voor het Capitool. Uit wraak werden deze in een zelfgemaakt arena gestopt, als oorlogsverklaring aan het corrupte Capitool. En een oorlog krijgen ze, terwijl de Spelen starten beginnen ook de Donkere Dagen. - Jade Lammourgy en LeviAntonius - *DICHT/CLOSED*
1. Intro

_**Panem et Circenses: De Donkere Dagen**  
>Jade Lammourgy en LeviAntonius<em>

* * *

><p>Vele jaren na de oprichting van Panem leefde het volk een vreedzaam bestaan. Het werd in de loop der jaren steeds welvarender, groter en rijker. Maar ook steeds corrupter. Het Capitool was altijd al de hoofdstad van heel Panem, maar het verschil met dit gebied en de dertien districten werd steeds duidelijker en duidelijker. De districten zorgden voor de levensmiddelen, maar veel van deze goederen gingen direct naar het Capitool. Alle rijken verhuisden naar de grote stad, en daar kwam al het geld in omloop.<p>

De ongelijkheid werd groter en groter, en uiteindelijk werd het zelfs verboden nog naar het Capitool te verhuizen, omdat teveel mensen de districten zouden verlaten. Zelfs reizen naar het Capitool was duur en slechts voor de elite. Armoede begon te heersen in de districten, onvrede, terwijl het Capitool genoot van alle luxe die het zich kon veroorloven.

In district 13, het grootste gebied na het Capitool, vervormde deze onvrede zich tot een rebellie. In meerdere districten begon er oproer te raken, maar nergens waren de mensen zo strijdlustig en daadkrachtig als in district 13. Organisaties kwamen als jonge plantjes de grond uitzetten, en al vrij snel bleek district 13 de thuisbasis te zijn van de gehele rebellie van Panem, die tegen het regime van president Pandwid wilden vechten. Veel van de districten kregen ze achter hen, en ze begonnen een oorlog te plannen om het Capitool omver te werpen.

Pandwid merkte dat er iets aan de hand was in zijn land, maar had niet in de gaten dat bijna geheel district 13 al een broedplaats van rebellie was. Hij begon de touwtjes strakker aan te trekken, strengere straffen uit te delen, nieuwe meedogenloze commandanten in de districten in te stellen om zijn regime te behouden, wat alleen een averechts effect kreeg. Rebellen werden gemarteld, vermoord, maar de rebellie was al te ver in zijn proces om nog terug te krabbelen. Meer districten, meer mensen voegden zich toe aan de rebellie door de toegenomen onderdrukking en ongelijkheid, totdat het allemaal kon beginnen.

Voor Darius Pandwid het wist waren twaalf mensen die van groot belang zijn voor het Capitool ontvoerd, verdwenen. Mensen op hoge posities, mensen die geadoreerd werden in het Capitool en mensen die dichtbij hemzelf stonden. Het bleek een oorlogsverklaring te zijn van de rebellen naar het Capitool, maar ze werden niet zomaar geëxecuteerd. Nee, ter ere van de naam van het land hadden ze een evenement bedacht die hun de wraak zou geven waarnaar ze streefden, voordat ze het Capitool omver zouden werpen. Want belangrijke mensen in het Capitool, waren vaak gehate mensen in de districten.

De twaalf mensen werden vervoerd naar district 13, waar de organisatie van rebellen in één van de ongebruikte afvalkuilen voor nucleair afval een ware arena had gebouwd. Ooit is Panem zo genoemd, gebaseerd op de oude Romeinse uitspraak 'Panem et Circenses'. Een Romeinse keizer beloofde zijn volk voedsel en Spelen, en hiermee deed Panem hetzelfde, maar hield zich niet aan de belofte. Het voedsel zouden ze krijgen door de revolutie, de Spelen zouden ze zelf regelen. En dit werd de aanleiding van de burgeroorlog tussen het Capitool en de rebellen. Dit werd het begin van de Donkere Dagen.

* * *

><p><em>Een compleet nieuw verhaal, een compleet nieuw concept. Jade Lammourgy en LeviAntonius gaan terug in de tijd, terug naar de Donkere Dagen voordat de Spelen ook maar waren bedacht. Het verhaal gaat over de allereerste Spelen, maar niet een Hongerspelen. Het gaat over het evenement waar de toenmalige president van Panem de Hongerspelen op heeft geïnspireerd, om het volk te laten herinneren aan de Donkere Dagen.<em>

_Het is een SYOT, omdat we graag jullie als lezers de gelegenheid willen geven om te participeren in ons nieuwe verhaal. Maar dat is dan ook wel het enige wat hetzelfde is als een normale SYOT. Het gaat over de twaalf deelnemers aan de Circenses maar ook over de hele oorlog die eromheen begint, naar aanleiding van deze Spelen. De deelnemers zullen twaalf personen zijn met door ons bepaalde posities die belangrijk zijn voor het Capitool. Er zullen enkele limieten te vinden zijn in het inschrijfformulier (sommige limieten verschillen per positie) maar voor de rest ben je vrij je deelnemer te verzinnen._

_We zullen niet iedere deelnemer accepteren, zeker niet omdat we maar twaalf plaatsen hebben. Sommige deelnemers zullen we direct accepteren, sommige zullen nog aangepast moeten worden, sommige zullen wij misschien enigszins aanpassen, en we vrezen dat we ook enkele zullen moeten weigeren._

_Als je zekerder wilt weten dat je een karakter gaat maken die ook gekozen wordt, en die ons aanstaat, raden we je aan eerst een PM te sturen met voor welke positie je een deelnemer wilt maken, zodat wij een aantal richtlijnen kunnen aangeven. Dit hoeft niet, maar vergroot je kans wel. Probeer de vragenlijst zo uitgebreid mogelijk in te vullen, en probeer zeker een interessant karakter te verzinnen, maar houd het wel geloofwaardig. Met deze criteria maak je voor jezelf de kans ook groter om je deelnemer in de Spelen te krijgen._

_We zullen geen sponsorsysteem handhaven, en de opbouw van de hoofdstukken zal ook totaal anders zijn dan jullie gewend zijn bij SYOT's. We gaan de deelnemers introduceren op hoofdstukken die je zou kunnen vergelijken moet boetes, en daarna volgen we de deelnemers in de loop van de Spelen tot er uiteindelijk één winnaar over is. Dit blijft ongeveer hetzelfde, maar het is een ander verhaal, een ander concept. Het zal veel dingen missen die bij een normale SYOT er wel inzitten, maar er zullen ook heel veel nieuwe, spannende dingen bijzitten. De hoofdstukken zullen tevens een flink stuk korter zijn, en veel minder in aantal. De Spelen zelf zullen namelijk ook veel korter zijn._

_Wij, Jade Lammourgy en LeviAntonius, schrijven dit verhaal samen. We verdelen de twaalf deelnemers onder elkaar en schrijven zo de POV's van onze eigen tributen. Daarnaast zullen er ook een heleboel andere karakters en andere verhaallijnen zijn naast de Circenses. Deze karakters verdelen we niet, en schrijven we samen. We zullen proberen de hoofdstukken zo goed mogelijk tussen onszelf te verdelen, net zoals we zo goed mogelijk de aandacht tussen de twaalf deelnemers zullen proberen te verdelen._

_Binnenkort zal de inleiding van het hoofdstuk online komen, en zal er een heleboel duidelijker worden over de gang van zaken van de bijzondere Spelen die zullen plaatsvinden. Maar de inschrijving voor de deelnemers is vanaf nu geopend. Er zijn twaalf plaatsen, waarvan één door onszelf bezet is. Het inschrijfformulier staat zowel hieronder als op beiden profielen, zodat jullie deze makkelijk kunnen kopiëren. Stuur een PM met een zo uitgebreid en origineel mogelijk gevulde inschrijflijst, en wie weet zal je jouw deelnemer in de lijst met deelnemers zien verschijnen._

_Jade Lammourgy en LeviAntonius_

* * *

><p><strong>Deelnemerslijst<strong>

**De Deelnemerslijst**

Deelnemer 1: **Kerrick Alva (46)** - _Jade Lammourgy en LeviAntonius_

Deelnemer 2: **Duncan Canwarn (22) **- _sissihuys  
><em>

Deelnemer 3: **Hadrianus Driscoll (63) **- _jeffreyhphg_

Deelnemer 4: **Icarus Caeli (24) **- _Strawberrychickk_

Deelnemer 5: **Maybelle Wallace (26) - **_Florreke_

Deelnemer 6: **Lucius Cortesi (32)**_- Marie999__  
><em>

Deelnemer 7: **Abel Pandwid (18)** - _MyWeirdWorld__  
><em>

Deelnemer 8: **Irana Pandwid (34)** - _Indontknow__  
><em>

Deelnemer 9: **Donna McKaylam (39) **_- tiger-outsider_

Deelnemer 10: BEZET**  
><strong>

Deelnemer 11: **Julianna von Hohenlohe (30) **- _SirWalsingham_

Deelnemer 12: **Lysander Melsuns** **(42)** - _Serenetie-Ishida_

* * *

><p><strong>Inschrijfformulier<strong>

_Algemeen_

Naam:  
>Leeftijd (Tussen 18-65):<br>Gekozen Positie:  
>Geslacht:<p>

_Uiterlijk_

Lichaamsbouw:  
>Haarkleur:<br>Oogkleur:  
>Huidskleur:<br>Uitgebreide beschrijving gezicht:  
>Bijzondere kenmerken:<br>Keuze van kleding:

_Karakter_

Uitgebreide biografie van de deelnemer:  
>Uitgebreide beschrijving persoonlijkheid:<br>Drie of meer positieve karaktereigenschappen:  
>Drie of meer negatieve karaktereigenschappen:<br>Houding tegenover het Capitool:  
>Houding tegenover de rebellie:<p>

_Status_

Werk van de deelnemer:  
>Status in Capitool:<br>Status in de Districten:  
>Hoe is deelnemer tot status gekomen waarin hij zich nu bevind:<br>Hoe denkt deelnemer over eigen status:

_Leefsituatie_

Waar woont de deelnemer:  
>Met wie woont hij samen:<br>Heeft de deelnemer een relatie:  
>Heeft de deelnemer kinderen:<br>Heeft de deelnemer nog levende ouders:  
>Andere relevante familieleden (broers, zussen, grootouders, kleinkinderen, enz.)<br>Wie is de belangrijkste persoon voor de deelnemer:

_Circenses_

Hoe reageert de deelnemer op de Spelen:  
>Hoe reageert de deelnemer op de rebellie:<br>Hoe is de relatie tussen hem/haar en mogelijke andere deelnemers:  
>Wat is de houding van de deelnemer tegen de rebellen die hemhaar gevangen hebben genomen:  
>Wat is de houding van de deelnemer in de Spelen (weigerend te vechten, vluchten, vechten.):<br>Wapenkeuze:  
>Zou de deelnemer een bondgenootschap maken:<p>

* * *

><p><em>Houd in gedachten dat de Spelen iets compleets nieuws is voor de deelnemers. Ze hebben nog nooit iets gezien en weten ook totaal niet hoe het in elkaar zou moeten steken. Dit zullen ze merken als ze ontvoerd worden, als ze voor de eerste keer verteld worden over de Circenses en natuurlijk als de Spelen écht zullen beginnen. Ze zullen niet op dezelfde manier starten als bij een Hongerspelen.<em>

_De deelnemers zullen veelal niet getraind zijn, en zullen geen ervaring hebben met wapens. In de arena wordt wel met ongeveer dezelfde wapens als bij de Hongerspelen gespeeld, maar er zullen ook veel veranderingen zijn. Houd er daarnaast ook rekening mee dat het volwassenen zijn met hoge functies uit het Capitool, dus het andere personages zijn dan die je in zou sturen voor SYOT's._

_Nogmaals, wij raden je aan eerst een PM te sturen met daarin de positie naar keuze zodat wij enkele richtlijnen en criteria kunnen terugsturen, zodat je de kans dat je deelnemer gekozen wordt nog meer kan vergroten!_


	2. Het Groter Goed

**_Hier is het dan, het allereerste hoofdstuk van Panem et Circenses._**

**_Direct worden er twee hoofdpersonages geïntroduceerd, en eigenlijk nog wel meer. Deze personages zijn natuurlijk niet ingestuurd door lezers, maar zullen wel een hele grote rol Spelen in ons verhaal. We zullen ons namelijk niet enkel richten op de deelnemers en het spel in de arena, maar ook wat er omheen gebeurt in de oorlog._**

**_Dit hoofdstuk is door ons samen geschreven, de eerste POV vanuit Selia door Jade Lammourgy en de tweede vanuit Ferran door LeviAntonius. Wij verwachten dat dit ongeveer ook de opbouw van de aankomende hoofdstukken zal worden, dat we beiden één POV per hoofdstuk zullen nemen, maar waarschijnlijk zal dat in de toekomst nog wel veranderen._**

**_Wij hopen dat we jullie hiermee ook een duidelijker beeld hebben gegeven van het verhaal dat we willen creëren en de omgeving waarin het afspeelt, ook voor het insturen van tributen. De inschrijvingen vallen tot nu toe heel erg tegen, wat erg jammer is. We zijn erg enthousiast over dit verhaal, en we willen hier ook echt hard aan werken. De hoofdstukken zullen flink wat korter worden dan die van onze andere verhalen, en er zullen ook veel minder hoofdstukken zijn omdat De Circenses veel korter zijn. Dus dat betekent ook meer en vaker updates._**

**_Dus, wacht niet langer en stuur je tribuut in. Alle informatie hierover staat in de intro, het inschrijvingsformulier staat op het account en je kan via PM een deelnemer insturen. We kunnen pas beginnen aan het volgende hoofdstuk als we flink wat deelnemers ingestuurd hebben gekregen, en vergeet niet: vol is vol._**

**_Veel plezier met lezen, en tot het volgende hoofdstuk!_**

**_Jade Lammourgy en LeviAntonius_**

* * *

><p><strong>Selia 'Bennett' Talbot (26) – <strong>_Tuinfeest President Pandwid_

De sigarethouder tussen mijn vingers heeft de rode markering van mijn lippenstift om de rand. De rook die aan het einde omhoog cirkelt blaas ik zachtjes weg zodat ik onbelemmerd van het uitzicht kan genieten. De glimlach die rond mijn lippen speelt verdwijnt niet als er mensen zacht smoezend langslopen en ik mijn naam een paar keer tussen hun woorden heen hoor.

Het Capitool zit vol roddelaars.

Ik rust mijn handen, die gestoken zijn in lange witte handschoenen, op de balustrade en leun voorover. De dansende mensen onder me deinen zachtjes mee op de jazz muziek die op langzaam tempo wordt gespeeld. Ik neem weer een trek van mijn sigaret en blaas de rook in rondjes uit in de warme avondlucht.

Nog meer gesmoes van achter zorgt ervoor dat ik me omdraai en al glimlachend op het buffet af loop. De vrouwen die in hun lange rechte jurken voor het eten staan kijken me afkeurend aan als ik mijn lege glas naast een ober neerzet. Hun blikken ben ik al lang gewend en geleerd wijs te negeren. Zij weten niet dat er een rebel in hun midden is en dat ik de macht in handen heb over al hun levens.

"Nog een champagne," mompel ik tegen een ober die afwezig knikt en snel wegloopt om het in te schenken. Ik kan niet ontkennen dat het feestje tot nu toe erg saai is en onvruchtbaar voor mijn doeleinden. Ik ben hier om informatie te verkrijgen, maar ik heb nog niet eens de persoon gevonden waar iedereen de hele avond al over praat. De President, mijn minnaar.

De ober overhandigd mij mijn champagne en vraagt beleefd of ik nog iets van het buffet wil, maar ik weiger door niet te reageren. De muziek is opgehouden wat betekent dat er wat aangekondigd zal worden en dat kan maar één ding zijn.

Zijn brede glimlach is het eerste wat ik herken. Hij is gekleed in een elegant marineblauw pak waarbij de macheteknoppen op zijn mouwen blinken in het licht van de lantarens. Zijn zandblonde haar is netjes naar achteren gekamd, maar als zijn hand eroverheen glijdt ontsnappen er een paar plukken.

Ik lach. De man die op het podium staat moet de president van het machtige Capitool voorstellen, maar hij is voor mij niks meer dan de zoveelste die uit de palm van mijn hand eet. Ik kan me zijn donkere grijze ogen zo al voorstellen als ze mij zien. De witte jurk die ik aanheb is desalniettemin een cadeau van hem, samen met de lange parelsnoeren die om mijn nek heen hangen. Ik negeer dan ook het feit dat de satijnen stof mijn huid doet vlijen. Ik ben hier voor mijn baan, het Capitool door middel van mijn affaire met deze man omver werpen. Het is voor het groter goed, de revolutie.

"Welkom, welkom iedereen!" Ik schrik op uit mijn gedachten door de bekende donkere stem die over de tuin heen galmt, "Ik wil op deze avond graag toasten op een mooie start van de lente en de donkere gebeurtenissen van de winter vergeten. Op het Capitool!" Hij heft zijn glas in de lucht en buigt zachtjes.

Mensen applaudisseren terwijl hij breedgeschouderd op het podium blijft staan. Ik zie zijn blik over de tuin gazen en als zijn ogen eindelijk op mij richten hef ik mijn glas ook met een zoete glimlach op en toast zachtjes mee. De donkere gebeurtenissen van de winter waren voor mij een warme gloed. Een paar districten waren het in die tijd zat geworden om te sterven van de honger en waren in een kleine opstand gekomen. Iets waar ik met heel mijn hart al vurig op hoopte, en wat snel weer zal gebeuren. Maar dan veel grootser.

Ik draai me nogmaals om en loop de marmeren trappen af die de verlichtte tuin in leiden. De rode rozen staan in de bloei en ik doe net alsof ik diep geïnteresseerd ben in de geur van de struik. Mijn sigarettenhouder berg ik leeg op in mijn glinsterende tasje en ik glijd langzaam met mijn vingers langs één van de vele rozen. Ik lach zelfingenomen als er een schaduw over me heen valt en een sterke arm rond mijn middel kruipt.

"Juffrouw Bennett, u ziet er wonderschoon uit vanavond," fluistert een diepe stem in mijn oor en ik lach zachtjes.

"Dat hebben meerdere heren al gezegd vanavond," Ik weet dat zo'n opmerking hem raakt en ik voel dan ook zijn arm steviger om mijn middel heen.

"Ik kan zo iemand op laten pakken door zulk soort _opmerkingen_,"

Ik draai me om in zijn greep en lach zoetjes. Zijn grijze ogen zijn gevuld met jaloezie, maar ik kan ook een speelse tint erin ontdekken. Mijn vingers spelen zachtjes met zijn donkere stropdas en ik voel hoe zijn andere arm ook om mijn middel heen geslagen wordt. Zijn vingers gaan al snel daarna door mijn bronzen krullen en hij laat ze er doorheen glijden.

"Je weet dat ik alleen van jou ben, Darius," fluister ik en hij lacht vrolijk. Hoe dom mannen kunnen zijn verbaast me nog steeds, vooral van een president had ik wel beter verwacht.

"Trouw dan met me,"

Ik zucht en duw hem geïrriteerd van me af. Het valt me op dat de muziek weer begonnen is met spelen en mensen achter ons opnieuw aan het dansen zijn. Af en toen durft iemand een blik onze kant op te werpen, maar als ze mijn blauwe ogen ontmoeten kijken ze al snel weg.

"Selia, alsjeblieft. Je weet hoeveel ik van je hou," mompelt Darius weer in mijn oor en zijn vingers glijden opnieuw door mijn krullen heen. Ik doe er niks aan. Ergens ben ik van die beweging gaan houden, hoe erg ik dat ook probeer te ontkennen.

"Je bent nog steeds getrouwd, Darius, dat weet je net zo goed als ik. Daarnaast zouden mensen mij niet accepteren. Stel je voor, een meisje uit een district die trouwt met de president van het machtige Capitool?" Hij gromt geïrriteerd en grijpt mijn hand zo stevig vast dat het bijna pijn doet. Maar ik laat niks zien en kijk hem stil aan.

"De scheiding is bijna rond, dat heb ik je al vaker verteld en het maakt niet uit wat mensen van ons vinden. Ik ben hier de macht en maak de wet, niemand kan ons vertellen wat we moeten doen," Zijn stem is zo vol overtuiging dat ik er bijna op in ga, maar ik weet mezelf te stoppen. Ik glimlach zwak en maak mijn hand los uit zijn sterke greep.

"Ik moet gaan, Darius," mompel ik en ik zie zijn blik onmiddellijk veranderen. Hij pakt me weer vast, bijna wanhopig en trekt me achter de rozenstruiken zodat we afgeschermd zijn van de priemende blikken.

"Selia, blijf. Je weet dat ik je hier wil houden, bij mij waar je hoort. Moet je echt steeds terug naar je district? Je woont toch ook bij mij hier in het Capitool?" Zijn lippen kussen mijn nek in de hoop dat dat me zal overtuigen, maar ik word er enkel moe van. Ik ben er moe van hem in een staat te zien waarin ik hem alles kan laten doen. Ik ben er moe van smoesjes te verzinnen waarom ik weg moet. Weg naar district 13 voor besprekingen, maar dat zal hij nooit weten.

"Ik zie je over een paar dagen weer," mompel ik zachtjes, maar zijn armen gaan bijna pijnlijk strak om mijn middel heen.

"Ik kan je verbieden om ooit nog weg te gaan,"

"Dan zal ik je nooit meer liefhebben," lieg ik geïrriteerd. Ik moet mijn trein halen naar district 2, waar een speciale chauffeur op me wacht om me in het geheim te begeleiden naar district 13. In het Capitool denken ze allemaal dat ik uit district 2 kom, een dochter van een dode, rijke mijneigenaar. Niets is minder waar. Ik ben niet de dochter van de befaamde miljonair Cornelius Bennett. Dat is oorspronkelijk niet eens mijn eigen naam. Ik hoor in district 13 thuis, als Selia Talbot. Dochter van een arme straatveger.

"Trouw met me Selia, en ik geef je al mijn bezittingen," Zijn lustige stem in mijn oor zorgen voor rillingen over mijn lichaam, maar ik spreek mezelf streng toe. "Of ik laat je nooit meer gaan."

"Als ik instem, laat je me dan mijn trein halen?" vraag ik enigszins boos, maar Darius trekt meteen terug van zijn pijnlijke greep om mijn lichaam en lacht ongelovig.

"Natuurlijk," Zijn vingers gaan nogmaals door mijn krullen heen en ik probeer mijn gevoel onder controle te houden als ik antwoord geef. Ik doe alles voor district 13. Alles voor de rebellie. Maar hierbij heb ik het gevoel alsof ik het meer voor mezelf doe, en dat baart me zorgen.

"Dan trouw ik met je," fluister ik.

* * *

><p><strong>Ferran Dreslar (28) – <strong>_Hoofdkantoor Dreslar Inc. District 13_

Het is een normale maandag in district 13. De schoorstenen laten ondoordringbare rookwolken achter, die met hun dreigende grijze kleur makkelijk te onderscheiden zijn van de witte. De kleurloze, met stof bedekte straten zijn bijna verlaten, want iedereen in dit deel van het district heeft zich verzameld in de betonnen fabrieken. Sommigen zeggen dat we blij zouden moeten zijn dat we tenminste werk hebben in ons district, maar ik kan het alleen zien als uitbuiting. En na al die jaren kan ik me er nog steeds woedend om maken, hoewel velen zich erbij neer hebben gelegd. Maar ik niet.

Vanaf tien hoog achter het dunne glas van een voormalig kantoorgebouw kan ik perfect uitkijken op het industrieterrein. Een grote leegte van grind en baksteen ligt tussen de fabrieken, waar bouwvakkers op dit moment druk bezig zijn met een enorme afvalkuil voor radioactief overschot. De huidige kuilen liggen veel te ver buiten het industriegebied, waardoor de transportatiekosten veel te hoog zijn. Dus zijn er enkele slecht draaiende fabrieken platgegooid zodat er ruimte zou komen voor een nieuwe, enorme afvalkuil, en de transportatiekosten tot een minimum zouden komen.

Wat het Capitool wel raar vond, was dat de afvalkuilen vier keer groter werden gemaakt dan ze origineel waren. Zes verdiepingen diep en bijna driehonderd meter breed, kolossaal voor een afvalkuil, bijna groter dan een van de grootste fabrieken op het industrieterrein, groot genoeg om een ware arena in te bouwen, zoals de Romeinen in het verleden ook deden. Toch veel te groot voor een afvalkuil?

Ik grijns, het is inderdaad veel te groot voor een afvalkuil. Maar dat is ook niet wat het gaat worden.

"Klaar voor de vergadering, Ferran?"

In de weerspiegeling van het glas kan ik hem al de kamer binnen zien lopen, enkele meters verderop blijft hij wachten, met zijn hand leunend op een van de houten stoelen. Ik draai me om, glimlachend, en loop met gespreide armen naar mijn broer toe, waarna ik hem kort omhels.

"Ik ben nog nooit meer klaar geweest," antwoord ik, maar al snel draai ik de toon in mijn stem om. Want er moeten serieuze dingen besproken worden vandaag. "Isaac, ik zie net buiten dat de bouwvakkers nog steeds aan het werken zijn terwijl het allemaal al een week geleden af moest. Je hebt alles toch wel onder controle?"

Ik probeer middels zijn blik te peilen of hij zenuwachtig wordt of niet, of hij inderdaad alles onder controle heeft of niet. Zijn ijsblauwe ogen kijken me echter nonchalant aan, waardoor ik al iets rustiger word. Zijn blauwe ogen lijken precies op de mijne, en we hebben ongeveer dezelfde donkerbruine haarkleur, maar voor de rest lijken mijn oudere broer en ik nauwelijks op elkaar.

Isaac is overduidelijk door de jaren heen wat kilo's aangekomen, heeft ruw haar op zijn kin wat net tussen een stoppelbaard en baard in zou zitten. Hij heeft korte, donkerbruine krullen, zware wenkbrauwen, een grote neus die al enkele keren gebroken is geweest en hij begint al langzamerhand grijs te worden. Ikzelf ben langer dan hem, slanker tot het magere aan toe en mijn halflange donkere haren zijn strak naar achteren gekamd. Mijn gezicht is spits, mijn kin gladgeschoren maar in tegenstelling tot al die verschillen die je direct kan zien, ligt het grootste verschil in onze persoonlijkheid. Ik ben ambitieus, Isaac niet.

"Alles is onder controle. Door de regen van vorige week zijn we iets achter schema geraakt, maar volgens het nieuwe schema zou het allemaal aan het einde van deze dag af moeten zijn."

"Echt helemaal af? Klaar voor gebruik?" vraag ik wat sceptisch, want nadat ik met eigen ogen het proces buiten heb gezien, lijkt dat me dichtbij onmogelijk.

"Klaar voor gebruik."

Ik besluit Isaac maar te vertrouwen, lach hem bemoedigend toe en geef hem een klop op zijn schouder. Maar in mijn achterhoofd besef ik me wel dat Isaac wel vaker valse beloftes heeft gemaakt, en dat het hier niet zomaar over het een of ander gaat. Ik heb hem een deadline gegeven, die moet hij halen. Morgen moet het af zijn, anders moet ik consequenties trekken.

"Laten we snel gaan zitten, de anderen zullen hier zo zijn." Isaac en ik lopen beiden om de ronde, houten tafel in het midden van de kleine vergaderruimte. Er staan vijf stoelen omheen, allemaal met ossenleer bekleed, voor de vijf leden van het bestuur van de organisatie. Overal op de betonnen muren staat het logo van Dreslar inc, het familiebedrijf dat van mijn vader was, en nu van Isaac. De grootste bouwonderneming van district 13, en verantwoordelijk voor bijna alle gebouwen hier die blijven staan bij een aardbeving. Maar dit pand, het kantoorgebouw van Dreslar inc, wordt nauwelijks meer gebruikt voor de bouwonderneming. We hebben het afgelopen jaar maar één project gehad, die eigenlijk ook alles te maken had met het andere, grote 'project' hier. Laten we die maar _revolutie _noemen.

Ik ga zitten op mijn vaste plek aan de tafel, met mijn rug gericht naar het manshoge raam achter me en mijn blik gericht op de houten deur van de ruimte. Isaac gaat rechts naast me zitten, legt zijn blauwdrukken voor zich op tafel en vouwt zijn handen ineen.

"Heb je nog gehoord van Selia?" vraagt Isaac, twijfelend of hij haar wel zou moeten opmerken.

"Ze is nog in het Capitool, ze moest naar een tuinfeest van Pandwid, daarna kan ze pas weer terug naar district 13. Tot dan probeert ze nog extra informatie uit de President te krijgen over een mogelijk kernarsenaal. Maar we mogen nergens op hopen, ik kan me nauwelijks voorstellen dat Pandwid zoiets los zou laten aan zijn minnares. Zo dom zou een President toch niet zijn," antwoord ik zo zakelijk mogelijk.

Toch heb ik er iedere keer weer moeite mee als ze naar het Capitool vertrekt. Ik weet dat het allemaal nep is, maar ik word witheet van woede en jaloezie alleen al denkend aan hoe ze Pandwid verleid, op de manier waarop ze mij verleid. Hoe ze Pandwid kust, de manier waarop ze mij kust. Hoe ze Pandwid- Ik forceer de gedachten snel uit mijn hoofd. Het is gespeeld, zeg ik tegen mezelf, Selia houdt van mij.

"Je weet het maar nooit bij Pandwid. Als hij écht slim zou zijn hadden wij hier niet met z'n tweeën gezeten, is het niet?"

Ik lach, maar voordat ik antwoord kan geven valt de deur van de kamer al open en komen de twee mensen waarop we wachtten binnen, begeleid door een secretaresse die de deur voor hen openhoudt.

"Mannen, kom snel binnen!" zeg ik opgelaten als ik mijn stoel naar achteren schuif en met een ontvangend gebaar opsta. "Jullie zijn vroeg! Alleen maar goed, hoe meer tijd hoe beter."

De twee mannen komen met een voorzichtige glimlach de drempel van de deur overgelopen. Oscar Cardew komt als eerste naar me toegelopen. Hij is hoofd-vredebewaker in district 2, en daarmee een van de belangrijkste personen van het hele district. Doordat hij in zijn jeugd de snoeiharde training tot vredebewaker heeft doorstaan is hij gespierd en breed, en lijkt zijn hand bijna de mijne de verbrijzelen als hij me begroet met een handdruk. Maar in tegenstelling tot de meeste vredebewakers is hij ook slim, dapper en een geboren leider.

Chion Blideff is een stuk minder indrukwekkend als Oscar maar zeker niet onbelangrijker. Hij is ondercommandant hier in district 13, en de rechterhand van commandant Alva. Hij weet alles van oorlogstactieken, kernwapens, en alle vertrouwelijke gegevens van district 13. Zelfs sommige gegevens waarvan het Capitool niet eens op de hoogte is. Daarnaast is hij sluw, en haat hij het Capitool misschien nog erger dan ik doe, wat praktisch onmogelijk is.

Als we allemaal zijn gaan zitten blijft er één stoel over aan de ronde tafel, en Oscar en Chion lijken dat ook op te vallen. Dus ik begin maar meteen mijn welkomstwoord met de mededeling dat Selia er niet bij kan zijn.

"We zijn met z'n vieren vandaag, agent Talbot kon niet op tijd vertrekken vanuit het Capitool, en we hebben geen tijd om de vergadering uit te stellen. We hebben nog genoeg om te overleggen en er is weinig tijd, morgen is het al zo ver," begin ik met gerechte rug, terwijl de andere leden van het bestuur aandachtig naar me luisteren. "Laten we beginnen met de mededeling dat de lijst van deelnemers eindelijk compleet is. De laatste naam is aan de lijst toegevoegd, ik heb gister bericht gekregen van agent Talbot dat alles in orde is voor zijn ontvoering. Deze ontvoering gaat misschien het moeilijkst worden, maar het is het zeker waard."

Een kleine stilte valt, en hoewel Chion, Oscar en Isaac waarschijnlijk allang weten over wie ik het heb, onderbreken ze me niet. Een trotste glimlach verschijnt op mijn gezicht als ik wat achterover ga zitten in mijn stoel en de naam hardop zeg.

"Abel Pandwid."

"Geweldig," zegt Isaac duidelijk enthousiast door het nieuws, alleen Oscar lijkt minder enthousiast. "Ik wist wel dat Talbot het kon regelen, Abel is echt de kroon op ons werk. Iedereen zal geschokt zijn, nog erger dan bij de andere deelnemers."

"Ik zou echt al mijn geld neerleggen om alleen al de blik op Pandwid's gezicht te zijn als hij hoort dat zijn zoon ontvoerd is. Hij zal niet weten wat hem overkomt," zegt Chion lachend, maar ik schenk hem snel en doordringende blik. Enthousiasme is goed, maar we mogen niet onze focus verliezen. Niet nu.

"Dat maakt dus twaalf deelnemers, die allemaal morgen op hetzelfde tijdstip ontvoerd zullen worden, zodat er geen veiligheidsmaatregelen door het Capitool kunnen worden getroffen. We hebben zeven hovercrafts tot onze beschikking, vijf gaan er naar het Capitool, twee naar de districten. Daarin zitten onze speciale teams die de ontvoeringen moeten uitvoeren, samen met de spionnen in het Capitool. De twee deelnemers in district 13 worden door onze teams hier in het district ontvoerd."

"Begeleid door onszelf natuurlijk," onderbreekt Chion me, met een grote grijns op zijn gezicht. Chion zal aan de leiding staan van de ontvoering van zijn eigen baas, Kerrick Alva. En hoewel Alva Chion met alles in hem vertrouwd, kan Chion niet wachten hem te verraden, en misschien wat bloed te laten vloeien in dat proces. Dat kan ik natuurlijk alleen maar aanmoedigen.

"Inderdaad," antwoord ik. "Commandant Blideff zal de ontvoering van Alva leiden, Agent Talbot de ontvoering van Abel Pandwid, Agent Dreslar de ontvoering van onze tweede deelnemer uit district 13 en Commandant Cardew de ontvoering van zijn eigen commandant in district twee. Ik zal hier de zorgen dat de bouw van de arena helemaal in orde zal zijn, dat de ondergrondse cellen klaar zullen zijn voor de aankomst van de deelnemers, ik zal natuurlijk morgen De Circenses aankondigen aan het volk van district 13, en de andere districten én, ook niet onbelangrijk, ik zal de oorlogsverklaring uitdragen aan het Capitool."

Ik neem even een moment om mijn eigen woorden te beseffen, en kijk tevreden de leden van het bestuur van de rebellie aan. Ik weet dat we aan het begin staan van iets groots, een revolutie. Ook al zijn we hier maar met z'n vieren, we hebben het hele volk van Panem achter ons staan. En bovendien hebben we de wapens om iedereen te vermoorden die niet achter ons staat. We gaan dit winnen.

"Commandant Blideff, jij wordt direct na de ontvoering van Alva verwacht aan de verdedigingslinie in district 13. We verwachten niet veel verzet van de Capitoolgezinden in district 13, maar wel wat. Zeker van de vredebewakers, maar die moeten we met onze linie makkelijk aankunnen, die jij gaat leiden."

"Het is een eer," zegt Chion glimlachend, vele malen blijer dan hij normaal is. Waarschijnlijk kan zijn dag niet meer stuk bij het vooruitzicht aan morgen, en hij is niet de enige.

"Dinsdagavond zullen alle deelnemers aangekomen zijn in district 13, woensdag zullen de nodige voorbereidingen getroffen worden en donderdagochtend gaan ze de arena in, dan kan het allemaal beginnen. Ik verwacht niet dat het al te lang zal duren, ze zullen ze zich daar niet makkelijk kunnen verstoppen voor elkaar. Maar het moet ook niet te lang duren, we hebben een oorlog om te vechten. Na een of twee dagen zullen ze elkaar wel uitgemoord hebben, anders versnellen we het proces een beetje. We halen de winnaar uit de arena, stoppen hem terug in de cel en vermoorden hem pas weer als we de oorlog gewonnen hebben."

"Hoezo de winnaar vermoorden?" hoor ik Oscar verbaasd vragen, waarna ik opkijk van mijn papier met aantekeningen. "Waarom laten we dan nog iemand winnen?"

Ik frons mijn wenkbrauwen, en voel de irritatie al opkomen. Met gebalde vuisten schuif ik mijn stoel naar achteren om staand mijn woorden nog duidelijker te maken. Ik ben nooit echt goed geweest in het behouden van mijn woede, en heb altijd de neiging snel uit mijn slof te schieten. Een beetje irritatie is al genoeg, en ik dacht dat Oscar dat wel zou weten.

"Alle twaalf de deelnemers zijn afschuwelijke landverraders die _niets _geven om Panem of haar volk. Geen van hen verdienen genade. Na de oorlog zal ik er persoonlijk voor zorgen dat iedereen die in al die jaren de burgers in de districten heeft laten lijden vermoord zal worden. Iedere burger in het Capitool, iedere burgemeester van de districten, iedere vredebewaker, iedereen die de revolutie in de weg staat, dood. En daar hoort onze winnaar zeker bij, wie dat ook moge zijn."

Ik ga zitten en voel de aders in mijn nek nog kloppen terwijl mijn hoofd nog warm is van de woede. Ik blaas een flinke ademteug uit om mijn rust terug te vinden en blader weer even tussen de papieren voor me om weer verder te gaan met mijn woorden, maar Oscar onderbreekt me.

"Ik weet niet of ik het daar wel mee eens ben." Zijn ogen zijn geknepen en zijn blik lijkt standvastig. Ik moet zoeken naar de angst in zijn ogen maar lijk het niet te vinden. "Mijn twijfels zijn de laatste tijd al flink toegenomen, en hier kan ik niet mee instemmen. Ik ben hier om mijn district te vertegenwoordigen, en ik vrees dat wat jij van plan bent alleen maar meer chaos, ellende en dood zal veroorzaken. Je beloofde een korte en vreedzame oorlog, en zo klinkt het zeker niet."

Mijn ademhaling wordt heviger terwijl ik de lucht woest uit mijn neus blaas. Hij kan nu niet tegen gaan liggen, niet nu. We zijn zo dichtbij, zo verschrikkelijk dichtbij. Hij is een probleem, en ik zal er alles aan doen om de problemen uit de weg te ruimen. Alles voor het groter goed, de revolutie.

"Jij bent hier om _alle _districten te vertegenwoordigen. Denk je dat ze in district 12 allemaal zo goed behandeld worden als bij jou? Jij denkt het goede te doen door je eigen volk in bescherming te nemen, maar wie beschermt hun? Wie beschermt het volk van Panem tegen het Capitool? Mensen gaan dood van de honger, worden vermoord omdat ze zeggen dat het Capitool corrupt is. Er _moet _verandering komen, verdomme! En dat ga jij niet in de weg staan."

"Oorlog brengt alleen meer doden, Ferran," antwoord hij op een zachtere toon als ik, maar nog steeds nors. Hij schuift zijn stoel naar achteren en staat op van de tafel, en maakt me furieuzer dan ik misschien ooit ben geweest. Hij mag niet dwarsbomen, dat mag niet. "Ik kan het niet. Ik stop."

"Jij stopt niet!" schreeuw ik terwijl ik opspring, en de krakkemikkige stoel achter me op de houten vloer knalt en een doffe dreun veroorzaakt. Isaac probeert me te kalmeren maar ik sla zijn armen van me af. "Jij gaat ons nu niet dwarsbomen, Cardew!"

"Het spijt me."

Ik zie dat dat het laatste is wat hij wilde zeggen. Hij maakt al aanstalten om om te draaien, maar dat zal hij nooit doen. Woest trek ik mijn pistool uit de binnenzak van mijn jasje en richt deze op het gezicht van Oscar Cardew. Direct verstijfd zijn lichaam, heft hij zijn handen in de lucht en worden zijn ogen groot, heerlijk groot. Eindelijk zie ik dan de angst in zijn ogen, angst die hij nooit laat zien.

"Jij zult ons niet dwarsbomen," onderbreek ik de complete stilte met een bijna fluisterende stem. En voordat Oscar kan antwoorden haal ik met mijn wijsvinger de trekker over en verdwijnt mijn kogel recht in zijn hoofd, tussen zijn met angst gevulde ogen. Zijn lichaam komt met een enorme klap neer op de houten vloer en blijft doodstil liggen terwijl het bloed van zijn voorhoofd begint af te druipen. Isaac en Chion kunnen enkel geschokt naar Oscars lijk staren, bijna even bewegingsloos als hem. En terwijl ik mijn pistool weer opberg in mijn jasje, gaat er maar één ding door mijn hoofd.

Alles voor het groter goed, de revolutie.


	3. Bekende Onbekenden

_**We zijn weer terug! Met het eerste 'introductiehoofdstuk.'**_

_**Een boete kunnen we het eigenlijk niet noemen, misschien kunnen we het vanaf nu een 'ontvoering' noemen? Dat heeft wel iets volgens ons! De eerste ontvoering, die van Irana en Lucius! Zoals enkelen misschien weten hebben we een tijdje geleden de tributen verdeeld, en besloten op welke volgorde we het gingen posten. Te beginnen met Irana en Lucius, meteen twee tributen waar we heel erg blij mee waren. Dus onze dank aan Indontknow en Marie999!**_

_**Jullie zullen snel genoeg merken wie welke tribuut heeft ontvangen als we de ontvoering van hem/haar hebben gepost! In dit hoofdstuk is Irana officieel LeviAntonius' deelnemer geworden, en Lucius' die van Jade Lammourgy! We willen graag horen wat jullie van het hoofdstuk vonden, natuurlijk omdat het totaal anders is dan een normale boete. De lengte, inhoud, leeftijd van de deelnemers, zoveel is anders! We hopen dat iedereen dit een welkome verandering vindt!**_

_**We kunnen niet beloven wanneer het volgende hoofdstuk online zal komen, maar we zullen proberen het zo snel mogelijk te posten! Nogmaals, laat een review achter en tot het volgende hoofdstuk!  
><strong>_

_**Jade Lammourgy en LeviAntonius**_

* * *

><p><strong>Irana Pandwid (34)<strong> – _Villa in Capitool_

Half negen 's ochtends, wie is er in vredesnaam wakker om half negen 's ochtends. De kinderen in het Capitool zitten nog niet eens in de schoolbanken, het ochtendnieuws is nog niet eens begonnen. Ik zweer dat de kranten nog niet eens gedrukt zijn. Toen ik vanochtend mijn balkondeuren opengooide om voor het eerst vandaag de heerlijk vervuilde lucht in het Capitool in te ademen hing de zon nog niet eens boven het hoge Presidentiële paleis van mijn broer. De lucht was koud, mijn bedienden waren nog niet eens aangekomen bij mijn villa. Een hel, een ware hel.

Ik begon mijn ochtend met melk, warme geitenmelk die ik iedere morgen drink. Maar natuurlijk werd ik daar alleen maar meer door in slaap gesukkeld. Ik probeerde koffie, wat ik normaal afschuwelijk vind. Iedere week komt er wel weer een man met een gladgekamd, kalend hoofd mijn kantoor binnen waaruit een dodelijke walm van koffie lucht komt als hij zijn mond opentrekt. Ik ben altijd van koffie afgebleven, maar als ik om acht uur al in de keuken sta, moet ik hevige maatregelen nemen.

Maar koffie deed de truc ook niet. Ik bleef met mijn ellebogen uitglijden over de gladde keukenblad, zittend op een van de fluwelen krukken. Mijn volgende mogelijkheid was ook mijn laatste, iets waar ik veel beter mee bekend ben dan koffie. Maar nog nooit om acht uur 's ochtends. Het hielp wel daarentegen, één glas whisky en het voelde als elf uur.

De rook van mijn sigaret stijgt als fabriekswolken naar de witte ornamenten op mijn plafond, die door de jaren heen flink zijn vergeeld door de vele sigaretten die ik hier heb opgestoken. Vooral op de plek recht boven waar ik nu zit, recht boven de leren bureaustoel die achter mijn enorme bureau staat. Ik kan me eigenlijk niet eens bedenken waarom ik hier zo vaak zit, bezig met zaken ben ik nauwelijks. Mijn hele houten bureau is overladen, bedwelmd met documenten en brieven, maar allemaal bedekt met een dikke laag stof. Mijn voeten liggen er klakkeloos bovenop terwijl ik achterover geleund in de grote, leren stoel zit. Die bestanden maken me geen zier uit. Deze krokodilleren hakken van drieduizend Denariën, die zijn pas belangrijk.

Ik hef mijn arm op om op mijn gouden horloge te kijken, zesduizend Denariën, en de grote wijzer lijkt enkele millimeters opgeschoven. Vijf over half negen. Die verdomde journalisten zouden er om half negen zijn.

Ik schop mijn voeten van het bureau af waarmee meerdere bladeren op de grond tuimelen, die mijn bedienden vast wel later op zullen rapen. Ik schuif mijn stoel verwoed aan en trek de telefoon op mijn bureau, die ook weer bedolven was onder documenten, geïrriteerd naar me toe. Een overdaad aan knopjes is erop te vinden. Iemand heeft me ooit uitgelegd waar alle knopjes naar leiden, en volgens mij is er ergens in deze zooi wel een document te vinden met daarop wat alle snelverbindingen zijn. Ik hoef er echter maar drie te weten. Één is mijn broer. Twee is mijn assistent, of welke bediende er onder ook aan de balie zit. En drie is drank en sigaretten. En van alle knoppen is drie het enige cijfer dat van de knop vervaagd is.

Ik druk op twee en de hoorn gaat vaker over dan ik eigenlijk zou wensen. Uiteindelijk hoor ik aan de andere kant dat de telefoon wordt opgenomen, en spreekt een onbekende bediende me gapend toe. Mijn assistent is er blijkbaar nog niet.

"Mevrouw Pandwid, hoe ka-"

"Waarom duurt het zo lang voordat jullie de telefoon opnemen?" snauw ik geërgerd uit. "Ik kan in die tijd net zo goed naar beneden wandelen! Waarom denken jullie dat ik deze snelverbinding heb?"

"Het spijt me mevrou-" Ik geef haar geen tijd om uit te praten, en spreek er dwars doorheen.

"Geef me Maryam."

"Mevrouw, Maryam is er nog nie-"

Ik houd de microfoon van de telefoon dichter bij mijn mond en zucht zo hard mogelijk zodat ik zeker weet dat de bediende het kan horen. Ik hoor haar stem vanzelf stilvallen, ze weet dat ze haar zin niet eens hoeft af te maken.

"Ik heb ook niets aan jullie," mompel ik boos. "Zijn de journalisten er al? Ze zouden hier om half negen zijn. Ik ben serieus midden in de nacht opgestaan voor die klootzakken en dan komen ze ook nog eens te laat."

"Sorry mevrouw, maa-" Haar stem valt even weg en maakt plaats voor licht geroezemoes op de achtergrond. Ik hoor een deur dichtvallen en de assistent met een andere vrouw praten, eentje met een afschuwelijke, nasale stem. "Ze zijn net aangekomen mevrouw Pandwid."

"Goed, stuur ze direct naar boven en bied ze geen drankje aan."

Ik werp de telefoon geïrriteerd op de haak en sta op van mijn bureaustoel, mijn voeten neerstekend in de berg met documenten die nu ook is uitgestrekt tot onder mijn bureau. Ik trek de kokerrok van mijn glanzend zwarte mantelpakje iets naar onder en loop naar de ruimte grenzend aan mijn kantoor. Een ruimte die ook compleet onder stof zou liggen als het niet voor mijn bedienden was.

Ik sluit de schuifdeuren naar mijn kantoor achter me dicht zodat de journalisten de rommel in mijn kantoor niet kunnen zien. Of ze zouden vlak voor het troebele glas in lood raam in de witte deuren moeten gaan staan, maar ik neem aan dat ze die vrijheid niet zullen nemen. Dan schop ik ze onmiddelijk mijn huis uit, dat weet ik wel.

Ik neem alvast plaats op een van de twee bruine leren banken, die tegenover elkaar staan met een sierlijk versierd bijzettafeltje ertussen. Ik onderdruk de neiging om mijn hakken meteen op het glazen oppervlak van het tafeltje te gooien, en plaats daarentegen mijn kont zo ver mogelijk in de gleuf van de bank zodat ik zo rechtop mogelijk zit. In de spiegel boven de schouw, die precies links van me hangt, controleer ik nog even mezelf.

Mijn korte, donkerbruine boblijn zit in model. Mijn volle lippen zijn geaccentueerd met rode lippenstift. Mijn hoge jukbeenderen en scherpe kaaklijn lijken door wat rouge zachter. Perfect.

Zie je, ik heb helemaal geen visagisten nodig. Complete onzin, ik verdoe alleen maar mijn tijd met het luisteren naar hun gezanik. Misschien zijn mijn wenkbrauwen wel iets minder spits opgetekend dan normaal en lijken mijn ogen smaller met de vluchtige kwak oogschaduw die ik op mijn oogleden heb geveegd, maar ik heb tenminste niet de hele ochtend hoeven luisteren naar verhalen over de one-night-stands van die idioten.

Niet veel later gaat de deur van de ruimte ietwat krakend open, en komt er een semi-bekend gezicht binnenlopen.

"Irana Pandwid! Meid, hoe is het ermee!"

Meteen gaat bij het horen van haar afstotelijke stem mijn ergernis van twee naar tien. Ik forceer met al mijn kracht een glimlach op mijn gezicht, maar ik weet zeker dat ik deze nog geen twee minuten kan volhouden. Daarnaast kan deze vrouw er waarschijnlijk dwars doorheen zien. Niet dat dat me veel uitmaakt, maar ik kan tenminste beginnen met proberen aardig te zijn.

"Hoe heette je ook alweer?" vraag ik als ik op ben gestaan, en haar een hand en drie luchtzoenen heb gegeven. Ze lijkt enigszins geschokt door mijn vraag, blijkbaar moet ze een of andere beroemdheid zijn in het Capitool.

"Nou, doe niet zo gek, Irana. Laurette Rudolphine!" Ik blijf met mijn hoofd lichtelijk schuin haar glimlachend aankijken, zo goed mogelijk duidelijk proberend te maken dat er geen lampje gaat branden. "We hebben vorig jaar nog een interview gehad voor het vijfjarige jubileum van je broer!"

"Oh, Laurette! Nu weet ik het weer," lieg ik, en naar mijn mening klinkt het vrij overtuigend. "Het spijt me, ik geef veel interviews in een jaar en ik kan me herinneren dat die nou niet het meest gedenkwaardig was."

Ze kijkt me geschokt aan, maar ik schenk haar enkel een glimlachje waarna ik doorloop naar de cameraploeg, drie jongemannen met werkoutfits van het Capitoolkanaal aan. De eerste begroet me niet eens als ik hem de hand schud, van de tweede jongen is het pak veel te klein en bij de derde is het pak zo groot dat ik bijna alleen zijn mouw een hand geef, in plaats van zijn daadwerkelijke hand. Allemaal even onbelangrijk, als ze maar snel hun apparatuur klaarzetten en wegwezen.

"Laten we eerst even het interview doorspreken, Irana," brengt Laurette vervolgens op, waarna ik terug schuifel naar mijn plekje op de bank tegenover Laurette en weer plaatsneem, mijn handen netjes plaatsend op mij knieën. "Ik heb van je assistent vernomen dat je meerdere onderwerpen hebt waar je het niet over wilt hebben?"

"Precies," antwoord ik kortaf. Laurette haalt er een document bij, die netjes opgeborgen zit in haar paarse handtas, anders dan al mijn documenten. Ze pakt een klein rond brilletje uit het borstzakje van haar paarse jasje, die perfect past bij haar tas, en begint voor te lezen.

"Daaronder vallen: Irana's moeder, Irana's vader, Irana's tante, Irana's taken in het ministerie, Irana's relaties en Irana's leeftijd. Is dat correct?"

Ik knik ja terwijl mijn glimlach zich langzaam vervormt tot een verbeten grimas. Ik kan het al van verre zien aankomen dat ze alles op alles zal zetten om ook maar één van die onderwerpen uit me te krijgen. Ik denk zelfs niet dat ze vrijwillig mijn villa zal verlaten voordat dat gebeurt. Gelukkig heb ik beveiliging.

"Dan vraag ik me af waar kunnen we het wel over hebben, Irana?" Ze lacht overdreven, maar ik weet enkel een cynische grinnik uit te brengen.

"Ik ben afgelopen maand uitgeroepen tot stijlicoon van het jaar, het derde jaar op rij. Dat zou me wel een geschikt onderwerp lijken, maar aan jouw kledingkeuze te zien, Laurette, denk ik niet dat je daar gek veel verstand van hebt."

Dan stopt Laurette ook direct met lachen en zie ik haar dikkige wangen langzaam rood worden van schaamte. Ik glimlach, voor één keer oprecht. Dat zal haar wel op haar plaats hebben gezet, denk ik. Maar ik heb ongelijk. Ze grijpt haar moed snel bij elkaar en gaat weer als een ware journalist verder, en dat bedoel ik niet in de positieve zin. Eerder als een kakkerlak die na twintig keer platgetrapt te zijn nog steeds met gebroken pootjes doorkruipt over de vloer.

"Ik wilde je eigenlijk vragen om misschien voor eens een openbaring te doen over je ouders, je jeugd met president Pandwid. Hij wilt hier altijd weinig over prijs geven, ik vroeg me af of je wat vragen, vragen waar het hele volk graag antwoord op heeft, wilt beantwoorden?"

Geen wonder dat mijn broer hier al die zes jaar niets over heeft willen vrijgeven. Iedereen heeft altijd gedacht dat we van goede komaf kwamen, en dat is ook wel zo, vanaf het moment dat we bij onze tante in huis terecht kwamen. Maar voor mijn twaalfde was het heel anders. Mijn vader was een alcoholist, een drugsgebruiker, eigenlijk alle verdovende middelen die hij maar kon vinden. Mijn moeder overleed bij mijn geboorte, en mijn vader heeft ons altijd schuldig gerekend. Hij hield niet eens zoveel van zijn vrouw, hij hield alleen van zichzelf, maar hij had iemand nodig om al zijn woede op af te reageren. Dat werden wij.

Onze tante haalde ons bij onze vader weg, maar zijzelf gaf ons zeker ook geen liefdevolle opvoeding. Ze was rijk, we kregen een goede opleiding en alles wat onze hartjes begeerden. Behalve liefde, dat hebben we beiden nooit gekregen. Maar ze heeft ons wel twee dingen geleerd. Ambitie is het grootste goed, wat mijn broer zo ongeveer als levensmotto heeft verklaard. En als tweede dat je niemand anders nodig hebt dan jezelf. En dat is wat _ik_ me ieder moment van iedere dag vertel.

Maar het heeft geen zin om een zielig verhaaltje de media in te brengen over onze moeilijke jeugd, we hebben de sympathie van het volk alles behalve nodig. Mensen gaan nog denken dat ze even goed als ons zijn, en dat wij eigenlijk een van hen zijn. Dat zal nooit gebeuren. Nee, de familie Pandwid moet sterk staan. Geen fouten, geen problemen, sterk.

"Nee," antwoord ik bloedserieus, en de teleurstelling is af te lezen van Laurette's gezicht. "Dat wil ik niet. Ik heb duidelijk gezegd waar ik het wel en waar ik het niet over wil hebben. Dus je kiest een van de mogelijke onderwerpen of je verlaat mijn villa."

Ze stamelt ietwat met haar woorden, duidelijk geschrokken van mijn felle uitbarsting. Ze probeert een antwoord te vormen, maar ik heb geen tijd of zin om daarop te wachten. Dodelijk geïrriteerd sta ik weer op van de bank, ik heb nog een whisky nodig.

"Ga jij maar even uitzoeken wat je aan me wilt vragen, ik ga nog een whisky halen," spuw ik uit waarna ik me omdraai en me naar de schuifdeuren van de kamer beweeg.

In mijn ooghoeken zie ik dat ik gevolgd wordt door de blikken van de cameramannen. Ik werp ze een vinnige blik terug, en zie dan dat ze nog helemaal niets van de installatie hebben opgesteld. Ik draai me kort om, om me weer tot Laurette te wenden voordat ik de kamer uitloop.

"En zeg alsjeblieft tegen die idioten dat ze een beetje opschieten met hun camera's. Dat ik voor jullie om half negen mijn bed ben uit komen rollen betekent niet dat ik de hele dag heb."

Via mijn kantoor slenter ik naar de keuken, waar ik uit een van de keukenkasten een glas pak, en deze volschenk met de whisky die nog op het aanrecht stond. Eigenlijk te veel, maar ik zal het nodig hebben om het interview met deze uitputtende vrouw vol te houden. Laurette Rudolphine. Ik weet wel dat ik van haar nooit meer een interview accepteer. Bij de gedachte aan haar nasale, grinnikende lach schenk ik nog een flinke teug whisky bij mijn glas erbij. Ik heb vandaag toch niets meer te doen. Een vergadering met mijn mede-adviseurs. Niets dus.

Nu en dan een slokje nemend van mijn glas wandel ik terug naar de ruimte, zo langzaam mogelijk zodat ik de rust nog ietwat kan uittrekken. Vlak voordat ik voor de schuifdeur naar de ruimte ga staan neem ik nog een diepe zucht. Waarschijnlijk zijn de camera's inmiddels geïnstalleerd. En hoewel ik tegen Laurette zo kortaf en gemeen kan zijn als ik wil, als de camera's eenmaal rollen moet ik glimlachen en net antwoord geven. Ik neem een flinke slok, zet mijn gezicht in de gepaste glimlach en open de schuifdeuren. Mijn glimlach vervalt echter meteen en mijn glas glipt uit mijn handen, in duizend scherven vallend op de houten vloer.

Maar voordat ik Laurette's lijk ook maar voor een seconde heb kunnen bekijken, haar doorgesneden keel, de gigantische plas bloed om haar levenloze lichaam en een van de cameramannen die er met een bebloed mes en grote grijns naast staat, voel ik al hoe ik van achter vastgegrepen wordt. Mijn geschreeuw wordt gesmoord door een natte doek die voor mijn mond en neus wordt gehouden en voor ik het weet wordt alles zwart.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucius Cortesi (32) – <strong>_Appartement stadscirkel_

De lift waar we instaan is groot genoeg om met tien man op te vullen. Toch heeft ze haar lichaam tegen die van mij aangedrukt en hangt mijn arm nonchalant om haar schouder heen. Mijn vingers zachtjes de bovenkant van haar borst rakend. Haar huid is warm, maar ik kan kippenvel zien verschijnen elke keer als ik er overheen strijk.

Geen van ons spreekt. De stilte die tussen ons in hangt is geladen met een gevoel van lust die over enkele minuten vrij gelaten zal worden. Het rode jurkje wat ze aan heeft is alles behalve verhullend en ik kan haar naakte lichaam zo al voor me zien. Hopelijk zal ze niet teleurstellen.

"Verdieping zevenentwintig," zegt de mechanische vrouwenstem en de lift komt met een kleine schok tot stilstand. Voor even verroeren we ons allebei niet. Wetend wat gaat komen komt de spanning tot een hoogtepunt totdat ze zacht kucht en haar kleine mond opentrekt.

"Op welk nummer woon je?" vraagt ze zacht en ik duw haar langzaam de lift uit die onmiddellijk achter ons sluit.

"De gehele verdieping is van mij," lach ik arrogant "Dat is wat je krijgt van de President als je het Capitool red van hun ondergang."

Ik zie haar breed glimlachen, maar het enthousiasme ervan bereikt haar ogen niet. Toch toen ik haar vanavond in het café had ontmoet vertelde ze me dat ze groot fan was. Maar wie is dat nou niet?

We lopen nog steeds tegen elkaar aangedrukt naar de eikenhouten deur waar mijn achternaam in zwarte letters op staat geschreven. Ik doe er niet lang over om mijn huissleutels te pakken en de deur te openen. Zenuwachtig ben ik niet. Ik heb vaker bewonderaars meegenomen naar huis die het waard waren om de nacht mee te spenderen. En dit meisje is dat zeker.

Ik laat haar voorgaan zodat ik nog eens extra goed haar lichaam kan bekijken met mijn groene ogen. Haar rode jurkje zwiert heen en weer als ze loopt terwijl haar lange, slanke benen in een paar zwarte hakken zijn gestoken. Ze heeft haar blonde haar in een simpele knot opgestoken terwijl er twee kleine witte veren uitsteken. Meer accessoires draagt ze niet. Des te sneller is ze straks naakt.

Ik gooi mijn sleutels op de glazen salontafel en kijk toe hoe ze de ruimte in zich opneemt. Mijn ogen nemen haar lichaam nogmaals in me op en ik merk dat ze geen bh aan heeft door de manier waarop haar borsten op en neer gaan als ze loopt. Ik lik mijn lippen en besluit van de stilte gebruik te maken.

"Ik weet dat het indrukwekkend is om in het appartement te zijn van Lucius Cortesi," zeg ik arrogant en ze houd onmiddellijk op met rondlopen. Met een gematigde glimlach draait ze zich naar me om terwijl ik een pakje sigaretten uitnodigend naar haar uitgestoken houd.

"Je bent wel erg zeker van je zelf," mompelt ze quasi onschuldig en bevreemd kijk ik haar aan. Ze lijkt de verandering van gedrag op te merken en schenkt me onmiddellijk een royale glimlach. "Mag ik je aansteker lenen? Ik heb de mijne in het café laten liggen."

Ik pers mijn dunne lippen op elkaar door haar plotselinge harde woorden en steek mijn aansteker voor haar aan. De hele avond was ze enkel vlijend geweest en kon ze haar handen niet van mij afhouden, maar nu lijkt de situatie zich langzaam om te draaien. De vlam van de aansteker laat haar blauwe ogen oplichten en de cirkels rook die ze uitpuft verdwijnen vrijwel gelijk door de ventilator die boven ons hoofd draait. Maar ik pak zelf geen sigaret en blijf haar bestuderen.

"Bevalt het je wat ze ziet?" vraagt ze plagerig en neemt opnieuw een trek van haar sigaret waarna ze de rook in mijn gezicht uitblaast. Ik knipper niet, maar blijf haar strak aankijken totdat ze in de lach schiet.

"Kom op Lucius, je bent plots zo stijf. Laat me je bekendste artikelen eens zien."

De verandering van onderwerp zorgt ervoor dat ik mijn blik van haar gelaat afscheur. Ze lacht nogmaals charmant en pakt met haar vrije hand de mijne vast en trekt me zachtjes mee naar de woonkamer. De verschillende stoelen die in een boog rond de openhaard staan bestaan elk uit een ander soort leer. Ze neemt er echter niet in plaats, maar loopt gelijk door naar de grootste wand van de kamer. De wand waar al mijn artikelen aan hangen.

Vanuit mijn ooghoeken kan ik zien dat ze hen bestudeerd met een grijns. Haar sigaret houd ze gevaarlijk dicht bij haar gezicht en het as ervan tikt ze op grond. Mijn ogen zijn echter gericht op het middelste krantenartikel waar een goudenlijst omheen siert. Het is de langste en grootste van allemaal. Degene waardoor ik de beroemdste journalist ooit werd. Degene waardoor ik de redder van het Capitool werd.

De titel was kort maar kracht: _Rebellie ontmaskerd._

Meer was er niet voor nodig geweest om alle ogen van het Capitool op mij te laten richten. Voor jaren was ik nu al de hoofdjournalist voor het Capitool, omdat ik vier jaar geleden een groep rebellen had ontmaskerd in District 6 die dachten het Capitool om ver te kunnen werpen. President Pandwid had niet dankbaarder kunnen zijn. Nu was mijn leven gewijd aan propaganda voor de Presidentiële familie, ook al was mijn talent daar eigenlijk te goed daarvoor.

"Dus," begin ik vleiend als ik merk dat we al meerder minuten in de kamer staan, maar we nog niets anders hebben gedaan dan gepraat. En daarvoor had ik haar niet meegenomen naar mijn appartement. "Zal ik je nu de slaapkamer laten zien?"

Onmiddellijk voel ik de spanning van de lift weer tussen ons in hangen. Ze draait haar lichaam langzaam naar me toe en neemt een laatste trek van haar sigaret waarna ze hem op de houten vloer uitdrukt. Een zwarte brandplek nalatend.

"Ik dacht dat je het nooit zou vragen," mompelt ze wellustig en haar vingers krullen zich om de kraag van mijn witte blouse heen. Haar fijne gezicht brengt ze dichter bij mijn hoekige en duwt haar vochtige lippen tegen mijn oor aan. "Laat maar zien wat voor een held je bent."

Voor ik het weet grijp ik haar lichaam vast en bevinden haar lippen zich op die van mij. Ik laat haar voor nu de leiding nemen, maar al snel neem ik het over en loop ik met haar in mijn greep mijn slaapkamer binnen. Op het moment dat de deur achter ons dichtvalt knalt ze me echter met mijn rug tegen de deur aan en beginnen haar vingers vaardig de knopen van mijn blouse open te trekken.

Voor een moment houden we op met zoenen en kijk ik haar lustig aan. Ze bijt op haar onderlip en ik voel haar handen door mijn bruine haren heen woelen waardoor het uit model raakt. Opnieuw probeer ik haar weer naar me toe te trekken, geen geduld hebbend voor spelletjes spelen, maar ze houd me tegen.

"Weet je mijn naam eigenlijk wel?" vraagt ze zachtjes en ze trekt haar gezicht nog verder bij me weg. Ik kan de geïrriteerde zucht die van mijn lippen ontsnapt niet onderdrukken en ga wat rechter overeind staan.

"Nee en daar ben ik ook zeker niet in geïnteresseerd."

Voor ze kan antwoorden heb ik haar alweer vast gegrepen en til ik haar naar het bed waar we beiden met een zachte bonk op neer komen. Het zachte matras neemt onze lichamen gelijk in zich op en deint mee met de bewegingen die we maken. Ik voel hoe haar handen ongeduldig mijn blouse van mijn bovenlichaam aftrekken en ikzelf trek de rits aan de achterkant van haar jurkje naar beneden waardoor deze van haar naakte schouders afglijd.

Haar roomwitte huid staat sterk in contrast tegen mijn natuurlijk gebruinde. Maar lang blijf ik niet naar onze armen kijken. Mijn ogen glijden al snel over de rest van haar ontblootte bovenlichaam en ik constateer dat ik niet teleurgesteld ben. Het had beter gekund, maar ik had me niet voorgenomen dat ze er beter uit zou zien dan dit.

"Je bent een man van weinig woorden Lucius," mompelt ze plots, omdat we beidde niet meer bezig zijn met ons uitkleedden maar elkaar bekijken. "En toch ben je in je artikelen altijd zo uitgesproken."

"Dan ken je me duidelijk niet goed genoeg." Ik probeer haar opnieuw te zoenen, maar ze draait haar hoofd weg waardoor mijn lippen op haar nek terecht komen.

"Ik ken je beter dan je denkt."

Verbaasd om haar woorden kijk ik haar aan, maar ik zie geen twijfel. Ik open mijn mond om wat te zeggen, echter de woorden komen niet in mij op. De stilte heerst verder en de spanning van lust slaat plots om in die van argwaan.

"Hoe bedoel je?" kan ik uiteindelijk uit mijn mond persen en duw mijn warrige haren naar achteren. Ik kruip iets van haar lichaam af en merk dat ze haar handtasje nog om haar heup heeft hangen.

"Precies zoals ik het zeg, Lucius. Ik ben een groot _fan_ van je artikelen."

De natuurlijke frons op mijn voorhoofd vergroot en alle mogelijke gedachtes in mijn hoofd lijken boekdelen op mijn gezicht te spreken. Ik probeer mezelf wijs te maken dat ze gewoon een normale fan is met een ietwat vreemde woordkeuze. Maar al snel besef ik dat dat niet het geval is. Dat het veel dieper gaat dan dat.

"Zie, je bent opnieuw sprakeloos."

"Je bent een stalker," mompel ik, ongeloof duidelijk in mijn stem hoorbaar. Ik wist dat de burgers van het Capitool me aanboden, maar dat het zover ging had ik nooit gedacht.

"Alles behalve dat Lucius."

Opnieuw trek ik mijn mond open om mijn ongeloof te uiten, maar ik krijg de kans niet. Met een ruk trekt ze een voorwerp uit haar handtasje en knalt ze deze tegen mijn hoofd aan waardoor ik met een dreun op de grond val. Gedesoriënteerd en met een bonkende pijn in mijn slaap probeer ik overeind te komen, maar het geluid van een getrokken pistool zorgt ervoor dat ik bevries in mijn handelingen.

"Ik veracht je woorden, Lucius, en alles wat ze teweeg brengen." Ik hef mijn ogen op naar boven en kijk recht in de loper van het kleine handgeweer wat ze zonder beven vast houd. Haar blik is vastberaden en ik weet dat ze het meent. "Je zal er voor boeten wat je de Districten hebt aangedaan."

Voor ik kan reageren komt ze al in beweging en slaat ze met één enkele beweging het handvat van het handgeweer tegen mijn slaap. De wereld tolt en ik voel hoe mijn hoofd de grond raakt. De bruine kleur van het hout wordt langzaam zwart en het laatste beeld wat ik mee de duisternis in neem zijn de zwarte hakken van het meisje waarmee ik een weelderige nacht hoorde te beleven.


	4. Duisternis in de Districten

_**De tweede ontvoering alweer! **_

_**En wat voor één! Het stuk is ook ietsje groter dan de bedoeling was, omdat we zo enthousiast waren over deze twee personages, namelijk; Abel Pandwid en Icarus Caeli! We zijn allebei ook erg trots op dit hoofdstuk!**_

_**Als verrassing kunnen we jullie ook alvast verklappen dat het hoofdstuk twee bekende personages terugbrengt, die jullie al hebben gezien! Maar om erachter te komen wie dat zijn moeten jullie het stuk snel lezen!**_

_**We willen natuurlijk de makers van Abel en Icarus nog even bedanken voor de super personages: MyWeirdWorld en Strawberrychickk! Ze waren geweldig om te schrijven en zullen dat in de toekomst zeker weten ook zijn! In dit stuk is Abel geschreven door Jade Lammourgy en Icarus door LeviAntonius.**_

_**Zonder het nog langer uit te rekken willen we jullie graag het nieuwe hoofdstuk presenteren: V**__**ergeet niet te reviewen en vertel ons jullie gedachten over wat jullie ervan vonden! We zullen proberen het volgende hoofdstuk met een iets kortere pauze te posten, en we zijn allebei erg gemotiveerd en opgewonden, dus dat moet vast lukken!**_

_**Jade Lammourgy en LeviAntonius**_

* * *

><p><strong>Abel Pandwid (18)<strong> – _Linkervleugel regeringsgebouw_

Onze voetstappen galmen door de hal. Mensen gaan voor ons aan de kant, de ogen van de meesten op de grond gericht niet opkijkend naar mijn vader. Niet opkijkend naar de President.

"Ik wil dat jullie gaan. Daar is geen discussie over mogelijk,"

Zijn stem is sterk, vol autoriteit, maar ik kijk er al lang niet meer van op. Ik ben zijn praatjes al gewend, weet dat elk woord dat hij uitspreekt een dubbele betekenis heeft. Zo is het met al die regeringsmensen en ik ben het zat. Maar nog meer ben ik mijn vader zat. Ik ben zijn verwachting van mij zat.

"Je kunt me niet bedwingen om die hoe-"

"Denk er niet aan om die zin af te maken jongeman! Ik heb tot nu toe je disrespectvolle houding geaccepteerd, maar hier trek ik de streep," spuwt hij plots boos uit, mij onderbrekend. "Kijk naar je zusje! Zij heeft Selia toch al meerdere keren ontmoet en zegt dat er niks mis is met haar!"

Mijn grijze ogen dwalen af naar Eris. Ze kijkt geïrriteerd en tikt ongeduldig met haar vingers op haar bovenarm. Met haar kastanjebruine haar lijkt ze meer op onze moeder dan ik doe. Toch heeft ze er geen problemen mee om moeder te vervangen met vaders nieuwe minnares. Ik integendeel wel.

"Je kunt me niet dwingen," mompel ik, omdat ik nog niet wil opgeven, ook al weet ik dat het tevergeefs is.

"Reken er maar op dat ik je kan dwingen. Vergeet niet dat je alles in dat rooskleurige leventje van je aan mij te danken hebt, Abel. Dus ik verwacht dat je naar me luistert," zegt hij en kijkt me nog een laatste keer streng aan waarna hij zich omdraait naar zijn adviseurs die ons een stukje verderop nog nieuwsgierig nakijken.

Ik ben alleen met Eris, iets wat de laatste paar jaar niet veel is voorgekomen. Toen ze jonger was liep ze altijd overal met me mee naar toe, zelfs als het eigenlijk niet mocht. In die tijd had ze al iets rebels over haar heen, maar naarmate ze ouder werd begon ze zich van alles en iedereen af te zetten. Zo ook van mij. Ik herken haar nu nog nauwelijks als ze iets zegt, de woorden vrijwel altijd haat vol of afkeurend om de dingen die ik doe.

"Je gaat wel mee toch?" vraagt ze terwijl we het gebouw beginnen uit te lopen. Ik kijk haar ietwat verbaasd aan, de vraag niet verwachtend.

"Hoezo, mis je me anders teveel?" grap ik, hopend dat ze erom kan lachen, en ik iets van mijn oude zusje terug kan zien. Het enige wat ze doet is me een dodelijke blik sturen en mij voorbij lopen. Haar afgetrapte broek en kapot geknipte shirtje geven haar een armzalig uiterlijk. Het tegenovergestelde van mijn dure pak.

"Zorg dat je er bent Abel, ik meen het," roept ze nog over haar schouder heen en verdwijnt dan om de hoek heen. Mij achterlatend in het gebouw waar ik geacht wordt later te gaan werken.

Ik zucht en vervolg mijn wandeling alleen. Om de zoveel seconden knikken er een paar mensen naar me, begroeten me met holle woorden of kijken me enkel stil aan. Ik weet dat ze me herkennen, heel het Capitool herkent mij. Maar niet als Abel, nee, als de zoon van President Pandwid. Onze toekomstige President. Iets wat ik met heel mijn macht probeer te voorkomen. Het Capitool zit vol corrupte, asociale zakken. Daar wil ik niet bij horen.

Twee bewakers duwen de deuren van het gebouw open als ik er naartoe loop. Het is grauw buiten, het waait hard en al snel zet ik de kraag van mijn jas omhoog. Toch woelt de wind door mijn graanblonde haar en zit het binnen enkele seconden compleet door de war. Maar het geeft niets, hoe slechter ik eruit zie hoe beter. Selia Bennett verdient niets anders als dat.

Na vijftien minuten in het park te hebben gelopen, een half uur in een café te hebben gespendeerd besluit ik toch naar Selia's huis te wandelen. Maar ik weet dat ik het niet doe voor mij vader, zelfs niet voor mijn zusje. Ik doe het voor het feit dat ik Selia niet nog meer wapens in handen wil geven om mij mijn huis uit te werken. Hoe meer ik tegen haar in zal gaan, hoe zuurder ze mijn leven zal maken.

Ik heb het huis snel gevonden. Het staat in de duurste wijk van het Capitool, omringd door merkwinkels en restaurants. Niets minder voor de hoer van het Capitool. Met lichte tegenzin druk ik de bel in en hoor ik het schellende geluid door het grote huis heen gaan. Voordat ik nog een diepe ademteug kan nemen gaat de deur al open. Ik wordt echter verrast. Er staat geen bediende voor mijn neus zoals ik had verwacht, maar ik sta meteen oog in oog met Selia zelf.

"Abel! Welkom, wat leuk dat je er bent!" Ze trekt me vrijwel onmiddellijk naar binnen en haalt mijn jas van mijn schouders af. "Je zusje is al in de salon. Rechtdoor, eerste deur links."

Ik moet mezelf vertellen dat mijn mond openstaat om hem weer dicht te kunnen doen, maar loop toch de richting op die ze aangaf. Het hele huis is doodstil. Er lijkt niemand aanwezig te zijn, wat me nog meer verrast dan het feit dat Selia zelf de deur open deed. Ik dacht dat ze hordes bedienden zou hebben, klaarstaand om te doen wat ze hen opdraagt. Ik had haar als verwend, naïef, maar vooral dom en als emotieloos gezien. Tot nu toe lijkt echter geen enkele van die eigenschappen aanwezig te zijn.

De deur gaat zonder gekraak open en onmiddellijk zie ik mijn zusje op de smetteloze, beige bank zitten. Een kopje thee in haar handen. Ze glimlacht, iets wat ik haar voor een lange tijd niet heb zien doen en dat zorgt ervoor dat ik toch een klein beetje blij ben dat ik ben gekomen. Misschien deed ik het toch ook iets voor haar. Zodat ik haar weer eens gelukkig zou zien.

"Neem plaats, we gaan over een paar minuten eten." Ik schrik op van de plotselinge stem van Selia achter me en ze glimlacht me vriendelijk toe. Ze heeft haar koperkleurige krullen in een simpele paardenstaart en een makkelijke groene jurk aan. Geen sierraden, geen make-up. Helemaal niets.

"Wil je iets te drinken? Ik heb een heerlijke appelthee uit district 11," zegt ze, en loopt naar een klein tafeltje toe waar een grote pot thee op staat met nog twee kopjes ernaast. "Ga toch zitten!"

"Eh-ja, best," stamel ik, nog steeds verbaasd, en ik neem plaatst naast Eris die me nog steeds met een glimlach aankijkt. Ze legt haar hand kort op mijn knie, een gebaar wat me nog meer verbaasd als haar glimlach, en neemt daarna weer een slokje van haar thee.

"Bij nader inzien kunnen we beter gelijk aan tafel gaan, anders wordt de kalkoen koud," zegt Selia, net als ze mijn thee wilt aangeven. Ze trekt het kopje terug. "Ik hoop tenminste dat je van kalkoen houdt."

Ze lacht vrolijk en plaatst de thee op de ongedekte tafel. Ik blijf stilstaan voor mij stoel, verwachtend dat er nog bediendes moeten komen om de tafel op te maken, maar ze roept niemand. Ze pakt zelf drie borden uit een kastje en plaatst deze voor onze neus. Hierna volgt het bestek, niet keurig recht en in de goede volgorde neergelegd, maar naast elkaar, in de foute volgorde, op een hoopje en scheef.

"Selia heeft het zelf gekookt," zegt mijn zusje, nog steeds met de vreemde lach op haar gezicht terwijl ze haar stoel naar achteren trekt en plaats neemt. "Speciaal voor jou, omdat ik zei dat je er zo van hield."

Ik stamel weer. Onverstaanbare woorden en besluit uiteindelijk maar gewoon mijn mond dicht te houden totdat ik met wat zinnigs kan komen. Selia haalt de zilveren deksel van de kalkoen af en onmiddelijk komt het stoom ervan af. Ze vraagt of we wijn erbij willen en plaats een glas naast mijn thee. Ik neem keurig, volgens de etiquette een slokje thee en merk de zoete smaak op.

"Dus, vertel eens Abel," begint ze als we alle drie zitten en ze de kalkoen begint aan te snijden. "Wat is tot nu toe je mening van mij? Ik had gehoord dat die niet zo positief was." Ze knipoogt naar mijn zusje waaruit ik opmaak dat zij het aan haar moet hebben verteld. Ik voel mijn wangen rood worden, maar weiger me te schamen voor mijn eigen mening.

"Hij is iets veranderd," antwoord ik uiteindelijk kortaf, en ik neem een hap van het sappige vlees.

"Dat hoopte ik al, want je zusje en ik willen vanavond iets belangrijk met je bespreken." Ze legt haar hand kort op die van Eris en kijkt haar dan plots serieus aan. De aardigheid in haar ogen verdwenen.

"Ja, dat klopt," mompelt mijn zusje terug en neemt dan gelijk een grote hap kalkoen.

"Waarover?" vraag ik quasi ongeïnteresseerd. Op dit moment kan ik alle vragen verwachten, maar ik ga uit van het ergste. Of ze mijn zusje mag adopteren, of we bij haar komen wonen of dat we haar vanaf nu moeder mogen noemen. Elk nog erger dan de ander.

"Ik wilde graag je mening weten over de onderdrukking in de Districten," zegt ze en ik stik bijna in mijn hap eten. Ik proest het uit op mijn bord en staar haar dan met half open mond aan. Ik weet mezelf echter al snel te herpakken en druk gauw mijn servet tegen mijn mond aan, hopend dat mijn verbazing nog ietwat gemaskeerd wordt.

"Onderdrukking?" vraag ik uiteindelijk, ook al weet ik donders goed waar ze het over heeft. Mijn vader had ooit kort vermeld dat ze zelf uit district 2 kwam, maar daar waren nog de minste problemen. Het waren de hogere districten die het moeilijk hadden, maar het Capitool deed er niets aan.

"Ja, je weet dat de mensen in de districten praktisch slaven zijn toch?" zegt ze opnieuw terwijl ze me luchtig aankijkt en rustig dooreet. "Je zusje weet er alles van, dus ik verwachtte jij ook wel."

Ik staar naar Eris. Ongelovig, maar ergens ook wel begrijpend. Ze was altijd al opstandig, natuurlijk weet ze van de duistere zaken die er spelen in de regering van het Capitool. Hoe kon ze het eigenlijk niet weten met onze vader als President. Nu speelt er echter geen glimlach meer om haar mond, maar kijkt ze met een boze frons op haar voorhoofd naar haar eten waar ze plots geen zin meer in lijkt te hebben.

"En ik wilde graag weten wat jij als toekomstige President daar aan wilde gaan veranderen?" Ik schrik weer op als Selia weer begint met praten. De vrolijke blik is uit haar ogen verdwenen en ze is ook niet langer luchtig aan het eten. Ze kijkt me doodserieus aan.

"I-ik, ik-" begin ik, maar er komt niets zinnigs uit totdat ik me besef wat ze werkelijk zei. "Ik heb geen intentie om President te worden."

"Niet? Je vader denkt er duidelijk anders over. Met je studie Rechten ben je een goede kandidaat volgens hem."

"Volgens hem ja, hij weet totaal niet wat mijn ambities zijn."

Er volgt een stilte. Selia neemt weer een hap van haar eten en ik volg haar voorbeeld. Het sappige vlees laat vet over mijn kin heen druipen en morst op mijn witte blouse. Zacht vloekend probeer ik het weg te deppen, maar het maakt de vlek alleen maar erger.

"Wat wil je dan gaan doen met je toekomst?" vraagt Selia weer en ze kijkt me schuin aan terwijl ze door blijft eten.

"Corruptie in het Capitool verminderen."

"Maar niet de situatie aanpakken in de districten?" vraagt ze, en ik zie Eris opkijken. Hoopvol, maar ook boos. Boos omdat ze weet wat mijn antwoord zal zijn.

"Nee dat is niet mijn taak, maar die van de President."

"Jij en ik weten allebei dat de President geen intenties heeft om de situatie te veranderen," antwoord Selia snel op mijn antwoord en legt zuchtend haar vork neer waarna ze me zo serieus aankijkt dat ik kippenvel voel opkomen. "Maar Eris en ik hebben dat wel."

"Ik kan hem niet overtuigen, als dat is wat je van me verwacht," zeg ik bot en werp mijn servet op mijn bord neer, niet langer zin hebbend in wat voor eten ook. "Hij luistert nog eerder naar jou, zijn _minnares_."

Selia glimlacht en ik zie dat mijn laatste opmerking haar niets doet. Ze kijkt even schuin naar Eris die haar al die tijd heeft gevolgd. Elke beweging, ze lijkt haar te aanbidden en dat zie ik nu pas voor het eerst. Het maakt me misselijk.

"Je moet hem overtuigen Abel," zegt Eris en ze draait zich langzaam om naar mij. Dezelfde grijze ogen die ik heb staren me aan. "Daarvoor hebben we je nodig, om de districten te bevrijden." Haar arrogante glimlach komt opeens tevoorschijn en Selia uit een klein, kil lachje.

"Het klopt wat je zusje zegt, Abel. Ik zou het dan ook op prijs stellen als je niet tegen zou stribbelen."

Alle aardigheid is verdwenen uit haar ogen. Alle charmante woorden zijn niet meer te horen. Ik zie enkel nog een kille vrouw voor me zitten die mijn zusje heeft gemanipuleerd. Die mijn zusje heeft gehersenspoeld om actie te ondernemen, dat ze erin moet geloven dat ze voor de Districten moet opkomen.

"Denk niet dat ik bevelen aanneem van de hoer van het Capitool." Mijn woorden zijn vol daadkracht en haat. Ik rijs dan ook snel op uit mijn stoel, klaar om weg te lopen.

"Oh dat denk ik wel," antwoord Selia, kalm als de dood zelf. Ze knipt in haar vingers. Geïrriteerd wil ik vragen wat ze doet als ik plots voel hoe ik bruut bij mijn armen wordt vastgegrepen.

"Wat is- Wat heeft dit te beteken?!" spuw ik woedend uit. Ik probeer me vrij te worstelen, maar de greep van de mannen is ijzersterk.

"Het is beter als je niet tegenwerkt Abel, dat maakt alles een stuk makkelijker," zegt mijn zusje en ze lacht me afgunst vol toe. Ik wil schreeuwen, gillen, om hulp roepen, maar mijn aanvallers trekken een zak over mijn hoofd en het laatste wat ik voel is een harde knuppel tegen mijn hoofd aan.

Binnen enkele seconden is mijn wereld zwart. Binnen enkele seconden wordt ik meegetrokken in de duisternis die ook in de districten woelt.

* * *

><p><strong>Icarus Caeli (24)<strong> – _Vredesgebouw District 13_

"Dus ik zei tegen de vrouw dat President Pandwid zijn opperste best aan het doen is om nieuwe wetten door de ministerraad te krijgen, waarmee de welvaart in de districten enorm zou groeien. En geloof me, ze keek me aan alsof ik zei dat ze tienduizend denariën had gewonnen. Ze kuste bijna mijn voeten!"

Ik neem nog een flinke trek van mijn sigaret en zie de rook in kleine wolkjes mijn mond weer uitkomen als ik samen met Janaff en Tenney het uitproest van het lachen. Janaff moet de tranen onder zijn ogen wegwrijven en Tenney grijpt de rand van de fauteuil vast om er niet vanaf te vallen.

"Het was hilarisch," schatert Janaff. "Ik moest echt mijn best doen om mijn lach in te houden. De mensen hier zijn nog triester dan in district 12, nooit gedacht dat ik dat ooit zou zeggen!"

"Ze zouden eens moeten weten dat Darius Pandwid nog eerder met zijn eigen vrouw in een bed slaapt dan dat hij een wet voor meer welvaart in de districten gaat doorvuren. Maar ze geloven alles, alles zeg ik je," vertel ik met grote armgebaren, mijn lippen om mijn sigaret geklemd om mijn handen vrij te kunnen houden.

"Dat komt door die grote, smeulende grijns van je. Verdomme, ik zou je nog geloven als je zou zeggen dat het gras blauw is, of dat de districten in opstand zijn gekomen," zegt Tenney, en Janaff maakt al snel de woorden van hem af waardoor we allemaal weer belanden in een reeks van gierend geschaterlach.

"Of dat Pandwid's nieuwe hoer eigenlijk zijn lang verloren dochter is." Maar ik deel de finaleklap uit.

"Of dat Pandwid überhaupt ook maar één avond zijn lul in zijn broek heeft gehouden."

We liggen alledrie bijna languit in onze met blauw katoen beklede fauteuils, en terwijl inmiddels de tranen ook bijna van mijn wangen lopen breng ik mijn sigaret, die bijna nog maar een stompje is, naar mijn lippen. Als ik een flinke teug neem brokkelt de as aan het uiteinde af en dwarrelt het neer op het armoeiige voerkleed in de ruimte. Ik neem niet eens de moeite om het af te kloppen in een asbak, de vloer is hier toch al waardeloos sjofel.

"Heren, het volk staat klaar. Willen jullie opschieten?" Ik draai me abrupt om en zie een vredebewaker in de opening van de deur staan. Hij heeft een zakelijke blik in zijn ogen. Oog eigenlijk, want zijn linkeroog is niets meer dan een litteken.

"Opschieten?" merkt Tenney grinnikend op. "Voor hen? We laten ze net zo lang wachten als we zelf willen, cycloopje. Vermaak ze maar even, doe maar wat zweepslaagjes. Wees creatief!"

Terwijl Janaff op een of andere wonderlijke manier nóg harder weet te lachen dan voorheen kan de vredebewaker in de deuropening dat overduidelijk niet. Zijn oog versmalt en ik hoor hem bijna grommen. Tijd om in te dammen, hij is nota bene degene met een geweer in zijn outfit, niet wij.

"Tenney, laten we de hardwerkende mensen hier ook respecteren." Ik zie in mijn ooghoeken Janaff proestend zijn lach inhouden als hij merkt dat ik mijn zakelijke stem opzet. Ik richt me tot de vredebewaker. "We zijn buiten in vijf minuten."

Maar natuurlijk kan Tenney zijn mond niet houden, ik had eigenlijk ook niet anders verwacht.

"Ziet hij er uit als een hardwerkend persoon, Icarus? Volgens mij zit Sisi de Cycloop hier gewoon lekker een biertje te drinken met zijn collega's terwijl hij ook de mensen buiten rustig kan houden."

"Vredebewakers mogen geen alcohol nuttigen, meneer," antwoord de man vrijwel meteen. Zijn stem zou monotoon en emotieloos klinken als er geen schrijnende ondertoon van haat en woede onder zou zitten.

"Nou dat is dan jammer. Ik denk dat je dat een stuk minder rot zou laten voelen over het feit dat je zo afschuwelijk lelijk bent."

Ik snak naar adem, geschrokken door de woorden van Tenney. Voor een kort moment hangt er een doodse, maar dan ook doodse stilte in de ruimte waarvan ik bijna verwacht dat hij doorbroken zal worden door een knal van een vuist tegen Tenney's gezicht, of in het ergste geval misschien zelfs een schot. Maar geen van beiden volgt. Hetgeen wat de korte stilte doorbreekt is het hysterische gelach van Janaff, en daarmee verlaat de vredebewaker met een furieuze blik in zijn ogen de ruimte. Hij slaat niet eens de deur dicht, maar duwt deze zachtjes in het slot.

"Verdomme Tenney, moest dat nou echt?" begin ik als Janaff nog aan het napruttelen lijkt te zijn, overdreven met zijn hand tegen zijn bovenbeen kletsend.

"Wat? Moeten we nou ook al respect gaan hebben voor die veredelde bodyguards? Alsjeblieft zeg, Icarus." Hij ploft weer neer in zijn stoel en steekt een sigaret op.

"Vredewakers hebben geweren, Tenney. Allemaal."

"Ja, en ze zijn allemaal te schijterig om ze daadwerkelijk te gebruiken."

Ik zucht diep en neem ook weer plaats in mijn stoel, die tegenover die van Tenney en Janaff staat in zwakke zonlicht dat door de erbarmelijke blauwe gordijntjes schijnt.

"Ik heb geen zin om een nieuwe cameraman te moeten inhuren, Tenney. Je houdt je mond voortaan tegen vredebewakers. Hoe erg je ze ook haat," zeg ik streng.

"Dadelijk moeten we ons ook nog netjes gaan gedragen tegen districtbewoners. Verdomme Icarus, dit is ons werk. We gaan naar de districten, liegen de hele boel bij elkaar zodat die idioten niet in opstand komen en lachen achter hun ruggen om ons te pletter over hun simpele zieltjes." Hij neemt een flinke hijs en blaast deze in kringetjes uit, zijn benen kruislings uitgestrekt op het zielige bijzettafeltje die hij bij aankomst al omver heeft getrapt.

"Ja, inderdaad. Achter hun rug om. Ik heb een reputatie, Tenney. Mensen moeten mij vertrouwen, en dit soort verhalen verspreiden zich als vuurtjes door de districten. Je luistert verdomme naar me of je kan een nieuwe baan zoeken, begrepen?"

Hij haalt zijn schouders ongeïnteresseerd op, wat Tenney's manier is om ermee in te stemmen. Ik sta op van mijn stoel en zie dat Janaff en Tenney me al snel volgen. Hij werpt zijn sigaret argeloos op de grond en trapt deze met de hak van zijn leren schoen uit.

"Laten we wat debielen gaan voorliegen, jongens. Pak jullie apparatuur."

Wat meer dan tien minuten later sta ik op het podium voor het Vredesgebouw van district 13, de zon schrijnend in mijn gezicht. Het plein lijkt volkomen uitgestorven, terwijl het helemaal vol staat met mensen. Ze kijken allemaal even bedroefd en levenloos richting mij. Niemand heeft hoop, dat valt direct af te lezen aan hun gezichten. In de districten heerst alleen angst, wanhoop en woede. Ik probeer deze laatste weg te nemen zodat alleen de eerste twee overblijven. Dat is mijn werk.

Tenney en Janaff staan schuin voor me op het podium met de camera, gericht op mij. Het lampje aan de voorkant aan de camera is nog grijs, en ik mag pas beginnen als het lampje rood kleurt. Dan zijn we live te zien in alle districten, _alleen_ de districten. De mensen in het Capitool krijgen mij bijna nooit te zien, mijn toespraken zijn niet voor hen bedoeld. Maar dat wordt lang en breed goed gemaakt door de mensen in de districten, want alles wat ik zeg wordt minstens tien keer per dag herhaald op de enige zender van hun projectieapparatuur. Je kunt wel zeggen dat ik de grootste beroemdheid ben in de districten. Maar goed, wie wilt er nu de grootste beroemdheid zijn in de districten?

Naast de hopeloze mensen in het publiek en Tenney en Janaff staan er enkel vredebewakers op het podium en rond de groep met mensen. De burgemeester is vandaag ook afwezig om een of andere zielige reden. Zijn dochter had een terminale ziekte of zoiets, wat ik me heel goed kan voorstellen als je je constant rond deze sneue bende moet begeven. Als ik terugkom van de districten laat mijn vader me minstens drie vaccinaties nemen voor alle ziektes die hier rondhangen. Een beetje overdreven naar mijn smaak, gezien ik niet echt van naalden houd. Maar het is wel typisch iets voor mijn vader, die de districten nog meer verafschuwd dan ik. Zelfs meer dan Tenney.

Het rode lampje springt dan plots aan en direct ben ik op focus. Mijn mondhoeken verheffen zich tot een enorme glimlach en ik kan die blik in mijn donkerbruine ogen, dezelfde kleur als mijn halflange haar, zien veranderen in de bolle lens van de camera.

"Mijn naam is Icarus Caeli, en ik ben de afgevaardigde van Daedalus Caeli, Minister van Eendracht. Helaas kon meneer Caeli het vandaag niet redden voor de toespraak, maar ik voel me vereerd dat ik het vandaag van hem mag overnemen. En voor een publiek van dappere, hardwerkende en trotse burgers van Panem mag staan."

Met ijskoude blikken kijkt de bevolking van district 13 me aan, maar de glimlach verzwakt geen moment. Duizend keer heb ik deze leugens moeten opvoeren, meerdere keren in meerdere districten. Officieel is het de taak van mijn vader, Daedalus, maar hij heeft nog nooit één toespraak gedaan. Hij is überhaupt nog nooit in de districten geweest en gaat nog liever dood voordat hij hier de lucht moet inademen. Nee, de toespraken zijn mijn taak. Ik doe het ook veel beter mijn vader. Ik kan tenminste nog net alsof doen dat ik het meen. Bij hem druipt de corruptie ervan af. De haat en de arrogantie. Bij mij misschien enkel de laatste.

"Ik ben hier om een aantal nieuwe maatregelen vanuit het Capitool aan jullie mede te delen. Wij in het Capitool doen ontzettend ons best om het dagelijks leven voor jullie zo aangenaam mogelijk te maken. Wij waarderen enorm al het harde werk wat jullie voor ons verrichten, en we zijn zo trots dat we jullie als onze landgenoten kunnen noemen. Ik kan namens heel Panem spreken, vanuit de grond van mijn hart, en zeggen dat wij allen als broeders van jullie houden. Mogen jullie dat nooit vergeten!"

Mijn hand ligt inmiddels zachtjes geplaatst op mijn borst terwijl mijn grote lach zich heeft verwisseld voor een kleine, meelevende glimlach. Achter de camera zie ik Tenney en Janaff een brede grijns op hun gezichten hebben, maar die negeer ik volkomen. De reacties in het publiek zijn zoals altijd wisselend. Sommigen hebben een flinke frons tussen hun wenkbrauwen, sommigen kijken nog bozer dan ze al deden, sommigen glimlachen opgewekt en smiespelen met degene naast hun maar grotendeels van de mensen heeft dezelfde dode blik als voorheen. District 13 is altijd lastig op te zwepen, dus die moed heb ik wel laten varen. Ze zijn geen district 2 of 4.

"Maar helaas hebben we enkele nieuwe regels, die voor ons even moeilijk zijn om uit te delen als ze voor jullie zijn om te ontvangen. Maar het zijn moelijke tijden, voor ons allemaal, en we moeten allemaal tandjes bij zetten om een gelukkig Panem te behouden."

"Voor jullie, ja!"

Plotseling wordt mijn redevoering onderbroken door een persoon in het publiek die met zijn vuist in de lucht gestoken zijn stem opheft. De glimlach op mijn gezicht verzwakt niet, ik wend mijn blik alleen naar de vredebewaker die voor het podium staat en geef hem een klein knikje, waarna hij het publiek instormt. Ik hoor mensen schreeuwen, ik hoor mensen gillen, maar ik ga gewoon door met mijn woorden alsof er niets gebeurd is. Ik negeer zelfs het geweerschot dat enkele seconden later over het plein weerklinkt, gevolgd door nog harder, ijselijker geschreeuw.

"Als eerste worden de belastingen de aankomende maand met dertig procent verhoogd in de districten 7 tot en met 13, omdat het Capitool inkomsten tekort komt voor het dure onderhoud van de districten."

Wat rumoer ontstaat in de zaal, maar niemand durft harder te praten dan fluistertoon na gezien te hebben wat er met die man gebeurde. Ikzelf heb niet eens gezien welke man en neer werd geschoten. Ik hou mijn blik strak gefocust op de bakkerszaak tegenover het Vredesgebouw. Ik hoef hun hopeloze gezichten niet te zien.

"Ten tweede zullen de bestraffingsregels in district 13 specifiek helaas strenger moeten worden. Voor de exacte regels zal er een pamflet uit worden gedeeld, maar de grootste veranderingen zullen zijn; vijftig in plaats van twintig zweepslagen bij weerwoord tegen gezaghebbers. Daarnaast kunnen we helaas niet meer het risico nemen de personen die buiten de hekken van district 13 worden gezien simpelweg op te pakken, dus die zullen met ingang van vandaag doodgeschoten moeten worden. En het voorschrift van de amputatie van de linkerhand bij diefstal zal worden ingetrokken."

De reacties op de eerste twee veranderingen brengen nog meer oproer met zich mee dan net, en laat mij bijna een tweede kinkje geven aan de vredebewaker naast het podium, maar als ik de derde uitspreek weet ik ineens iedereen stil te krijgen. Iedereen denkt dat er voor eens een positieve verandering is in het wetboek. Maar ze hebben ongelijk.

"Met ingang van nu zal de doodstraf gelden op diefstal."

Dan pas komt het publiek echt in tegenstand, en zie ik alle ogen niet meer doods maar vol pure haat naar me staren, maar ik beantwoord die blikken slechts met een brede glimlach. Ik weet dat hun blikken niet naar mij gericht zijn. Ze denken mij te haten, maar de persoon die ze in werkelijkheid haten zit veilig in het kantoor van zijn presidentsvilla. En grappig genoeg haat ik hem evenzeer, zijn hele familie wat dat betreft, met uitzondering van zijn oudste zoon met wie ik praktisch opgegroeid ben. Maar goed, als ik die onder de bus zou kunnen gooien voor een betere positie zou ik daar ook niet twee keer over na hoeven denken, hij is en blijft een Pandwid. En ik verafschuw Pandwids.

Dus ach, eigenlijk verschillen we toch niet zo heel veel van elkaar. Alleen sta ik hier in mijn pak waarvan de manchetknopen alleen al driehonderd denariën zijn op het podium, en staan zij daar beneden. Arm en triest.

"Ik dank jullie allemaal voor jullie aand-"

"Zeer indrukwekkend." Ik word plots onderbroken door een schelle stem uit het publiek, wat ik wel gewend ben. Maar de stem klinkt anders. Het klinkt niet als een woedende arbeider. De stem klinkt kalm en rustig, bijna cynisch. Ik schiet met mijn ogen over het publiek heen om te zoeken naar de afkomst als hij zijn woorden vervolgt. Ik weet dat dit iets anders is dan normaal vanaf het moment dat ik hem zie. "Zeer, zeer indrukwekkend, Icarus. Je hebt me bijna overtuigd, echt bijna! Maar met een grote glimlach en lieflijke woordjes kom je er niet. Niet meer tenminste."

Ik merk aan mezelf dat ik ietwat uit het veld geslagen ben door de rare verschijning. Hij draagt geen oude lompen of stoffige kleren, maar een pak. En strak, licht glimmend pak en zijn bruine haren zijn strak naar achteren gekamd. Hij valt compleet buiten de boot tussen zijn omgeving, en dat maakt me nerveus. Maar al snel besef ik dat ik niet bang hoef te zijn. Ik raap mezelf bijeen en geef de vredebewaker een knikje, seinend dat hij hem moet arresteren. Maar tot mijn grote verbazing blijft hij staan.

Hij blijft staan, met een grote grijns op zijn gezicht.

"De jaren waarin het Capitool ons onderdrukt is voorbij, een nieuwe periode is aangekomen en in die periode is er geen slavernij. Zelfs jullie egocentrische, corrupte klootzakken zullen geen slaven van ons zijn zoals wij dat van jullie zijn," spuwt de man vol haat uit, met een onmiskenbare kracht in zijn woorden. Hij komt langzaam door de menigte naar voren gelopen, terwijl het hele publiek stilvalt en luistert naar zijn woorden. Ik voel mijn hart dreunen tegen mijn borstkas en mijn hele lichaam warm worden van de zenuwen. In pure paniek blijf ik maar seinen naar de vredebewakers, maar geen van hen komt in actie. Ik kijk naar het publiek en voor het eerst lijkt iedereen te grijnzen. Tot mijn grote verbazing zie ik de man die net naar me schreeuwde en daarna vermoord werd nog levend staan, kijkend naar mij met genot in zijn ogen. Er is iets mis, er is iets goed mis. "We zullen jullie allemaal maar moeten vermoorden."

Op dat moment haalt hij een zwarte revolver tevoorschijn en richt hij deze niet op mij maar op Tenney en Janaff. Hij haalt de trekker over en voor ik het weet zie ik de kogel recht door Janaff's hoofd verdwijnen, en knalt de camera in duizenden stukken neer op het podium. Tenney schreeuwt vol doodsangst terwijl ik bevroren blijf staan. Ik kijk sprakeloos toe hoe hij probeert te vluchten, maar vastgegrepen wordt door een vredebewaker. Een bekende vredebewaker.

De eenogige man heeft de spartelende Tenney stevig vast, met een ziekelijke grijns op zijn gezicht. Hij haalt lachend een mes tevoorschijn en brengt deze langzaam fluisterend naar zijn gezicht.

"Groetjes van Sisi de Cycloop."

Tenney's geschreeuw gaat door merg en been als de vredebewaker zijn linkeroog er met zijn mes uitsnijd, waarna deze als het as van onze sigaretten op de grond valt en langs Janaff's levenloze lichaam rolt. De vredebewaker laat hem niet lang lijden, werpt zijn spartelende lichaam neer op de grond en schiet een kogel dwars door zijn hoofd. Dood.

Dan wendt hij zich tot mij en komt hij langzaam naar me toe bewogen. Ik kan niet eens meer bewegen, ik kan niets meer uitkramen, schreeuwen of huilen maar lijk in complete shock. Mijn hele lichaam kan alleen trillen van angst als hij maar dichterbij blijft komen. Hij grijpt me vast en ik voel een koud apparaat tegen mijn nek aangezet worden. Hij draait me om richting het publiek en mijn hart zakt bijna in mijn schoenen als ik de man in pak vlak voor me zie staan met een glimlach op zijn gezicht.

"Mijn naam is Ferran Dreslar, en welkom in de Circenses."

Ik voel een elektrische shock in mijn nek en mijn blikveld wordt zwart.


End file.
